Wolf Lake The Story Continues
by Jennie Rebecca
Summary: Continues from where the finale left it.
1. Chapter 1

First, I do not own Wolf Lake or any of the characters. It is now owned by SCI-FI.

I am hooked on Wolf Lake. I wish Sci-Fi would do something with it. Until then I too have not only read the great stories listed on this website as means to bringing the story to a close, but have let my imagination run wild with "What if…" So with that said, here is my "what if?" I am posting two chapters to start off, though I have several ready.

There is a switch off with point of views, just trying to tell the full story and not make it confusing. If it is, review and let me know. This is my first time posting ever, and am new to the game.

Let me know what you think, good, or bad. REVIEW PLEASE.

**Just to be on the safe side, M -for teens and up, there are adult themes, though not explicit (I don't believe so at least).Let me know if you think it is.**

Character name in bold (and underlined possibly) are Point of views

Regular "" means regular speaking

**Bold "" means telepathic / mind to mind**

Enjoy

* * *

"Promise me she'll be normal…' I'm sorry Marie, I've let you down."

**Sophia:** Sophia picked up on the thought in her dad's head as she was sitting in the chair just inside the police station. Her vision kept flicking in and out, and there was that whole incident with Luke and his car. Sophie didn't remember her mother much because she died when she was so young. It seemed that it wasn't just her dad who did not want her to flip, but a promise he had made to her mother before her death. In flipping, Sophia would be letting her dad and her mom down. Yet she didn't even think that she could hold off the flip any longer. Many just thought that she was taking a real long time to flip, but the truth of it was is that Sophie knew it had been coming for years. For years she had trapped her inner wolf, hoping it wouldn't come out. She had blocked out the things that were a sure sign, the hearing, the sense of smell, the mental link with the pack. As she got older it became harder and harder. The dreams kept coming, sometimes making it hard for her to sleep at night. Recently her vision had started flickering. Sherman and others thought that she was afraid of the flip, but she wasn't, not really. She just didn't want to let her dad down. She hadn't wanted to be trapped in Wolf Lake forever. It was too late though. The wolf wanted out, and Sophia was afraid it might just tear her apart getting out. She thought her dad could help her, but she didn't want to make him be the one to break his promise to her mom by helping her through the flip. There was only one person she could think of who could help her know, one person she trusted. "We can go to Sherman, maybe he can give you something to stop it, you haven't actually started to flip yet." Sophia's dad said. Sophie looked up at her dad, her eyes glowing, "No." She jumped up from her chair. The wolf was still fighting to get out, but Sophia couldn't seem to let the walls she had spent so many years building down. Her father moved to grab her. "Come on, calm down Sophia, we'll go to Sherman, he can help." Sophia didn't really know what she was doing next, just that she needed to get out of her. She pushed at her father, shocked to see him sail across the room and into the jail doors. Sophia's eyes cleared. "I'm so sorry, I can't, I tried, but I can't any longer. Can't you see it's been tearing me apart? You've never noticed. I have to do this; I can't deny who I am any longer because you want me to." With that she went running out of the station and headed for the woods. **"LUKE, HELP ME!"** She screamed in her head as she picked up speed, unaware of the eyes that followed her.

**Luke:** Luke was driving around town when he heard Sophie's scream in his head. He should've have followed her right into the police station, he knew she was close. Now she was on the run, alone, something could happen, he had to find her. Luke was wondering were she would head when he remembered their spot. He knew she was in the woods, so it only made sense that if she wanted him to meet up with her, she would be at their spot- the place they had been going for years to talk; the place where she had asked him to flip for her. Luke pulled over his car, and then taking his clothes off he left them inside on the seat. He then flipped and took off running into the woods, smelling her as he approached the clearing. He knew she wasn't there yet, still in human form, but she was running fast- her speed just a sign of how close she was. The reached the clearing together, Sophie dropping to her knees in front of him, her eyes glowing. Luke flipped back and placed his hands on Sophie's shoulders. "You told me you could help me, you told me you could, we could make it happen." "Sophie babe, it's already happening." "You don't understand. I have kept it caged for to long, it's tearing me apart." "Just let go Sophie" "I can't, I can't make myself let go, I've tried- you told me you could help me." "Soph-, you understood what exactly I was talking about then. Are you sure this is what you want. As much as I joke with you about it, it shouldn't be just because you want to flip. You can do this- don't let the wolf force you into something your not ready for. Something you don't really want." "But I am ready now. I told you before, I was just scared of the flip, but now, I know I don't want to die; I need to be who I am. I need you to help me. I want you to help me. You said it yourself, shouldn't I be with someone I trust. I trust you. I want you." "Once it happens there no going back-." Sophie jumped on him, pushing him to the ground. "I am ready now- are you putting me off- have you changed your mind." "You know I want you Soph, I always have." "I want you too; I have wanted this, dreamt of this for months. Now, no more talking." Sophie started undressing, straddling him. "No, let me" and with that Lucas rolled her onto her pack and started undressing her.

**Matt:** Sheriff Matt Donner didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to go after Sophie, yet he knew that as upset as she was she might not like that and run even more. He didn't want to have to call Vivian and let her know that they had a runner on their hands. As much as he didn't like Lucas Cates, he only hoped that the boy was once again playing his daughter shadow. He also hoped that Lucas Cates didn't hurt his little girl, because then, well then he would have to rip out his throat. He'd just head home and pray that Sophie was okay, and that she would show up home soon.

**Tyler:** Tyler Creed was fuming. That interfering human had let Ruby go. And it would seem that he is just a little harder to kill off then he had imagined he would prove to be. The detective John Kanin was proving more resilient then even some skinwallkers he knew. He would have to see what he could do about that.

**Vivian:** Vivian Cates was wondering why all the stuff was happening now that she was Alpha. She didn't remember even half the drama when her husband Willard had been Alpha. John Kanin would also have to be watched know, for there was no telling how he would react with a transfusion of Ruby's blood. Also, if Ruby were to surface again, it would more then likely be near her detective.

**Sophie:** Sophie's senses where in overdrive. She knew her eyes were glowing. She could hear, smell and even feel things sharper then before.

**Luke:** Lucas growled as he held her. She was getting close now. Yet as he could sense it coming a thought flew across his mind. With her things where different. Maybe because she had been fighting the flip so long or because the wolf was so close to the surface or maybe it was because he had feeling for her and always had. Sometimes his feelings for her never made much sense to him, but now he couldn't deny that they were there. **"Are you ready for this?" **He asked her mentally, asking if she was prepared for the flip. **"Now!"** She replied, her arms holding him tighter. Luke then did something he had never done before; he bit Sophie on the side on her neck by her shoulder. Not a nip, not a kiss, like normal, but a bite hard enough to draw blood and taste it on his tongue. Sophie screamed, and then she started to flip.

**Sophie:** Luke had tried to warn her before. He had told her that though this would cause her to flip, there would still be pain. As much as it had been tearing her apart before, she should have known that the flip would not be easy and painless. She had been pushing it off for so long, denying herself for years. It felt good to lose control, but the pain was getting worse.

**Luke:** Luke was looking down at her in worry. He didn't know what to do for her now. **"Soph, I promise, it will be okay. I'll make sure of it" "Luke, I'm scared, what if I did put it off for to long?" "I'm not going to let anything take you from me, don't you know your mine now."** Luke didn't know why or when, but he knew that he couldn't let anything happen to Sophie, for it would bring his whole world crashing down. He needed her to be okay. He needed her. Luke reached out again to her with his mind, not talking really, but just sending encouraging and strengthening feeling to her. He wanted to share his strength with her, to help her through. He wanted to lessen the pain, and so as he was connected he did something else that hadn't been done for generations. Though he couldn't take her pain fully away, Luke felt her pain, but shared it with her as if it was his own.

**Sherman:** Sherman's head looked up from the meal he was enjoying as he felt the stirrings of something important happening. Of course, he knew it was coming, but in a little while, so would the rest of the clan. And there would be nothing they could do about it. It was what had been destined, what had been foretold long before any in the clan came to be. It was one of the things he had been waiting for since he had noticed the grey wolf that was always following that sweet brown eye girl when he thought no one knew. When those green eyes of Luke Cates looked into the brown eyes of sweet Sophie Donner, their fates had been sealed. And that had happened long before anyone would have thought it would, for it occurred the first time Luke Cates had looked at Sophie Brown when they were still children. As the howl of one wolf sounded and then another answered in reply Sherman grinned like the Cheshire Cat. In fact, their fate had been sealed long before either of their births.

**Luke:** Luke was holding Sophie in his arms as they lay on the ground in the woods. She had made it. He almost couldn't believe himself as to what color she was. It had been so fast maybe he had just imagined it. But then, she was his, and if he was destined to be Alpha it was only fitting. With that he gathered her closer, sharing his body heat with her as he followed her into the exhausted sleep that overtook her as she had flipped back.

* * *

To be Continued

Short, but it seemed like a naturally break in the story


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

Here it is; chapter two- as promised. I will hold off posting more until reviews ask me to continue since I don't want to post something no one will read. For those who have Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. I am new, so feel free to advise me on the rating level.

This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review, this is my first time posting. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold.

"" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind.**

This one will be a little longer in length.

Enjoy

* * *

**Sophie:** Sophie woke to the sun shining down through the trees. Luke's arms where wrapped around her. She couldn't believe what had happened. Earlier she had been so mad at Luke. Not only for the thing with Presley, but because she of how he interrupted her date. She had been hurt by what she saw at the rave that night, and decided that she wasn't going to pine away for Luke when he wasn't serious about her. Scott was a perfectly nice guy. Yet, when she needed someone Luke had been there for her. Even after all that had happened she still trusted him. Now she had gone and done it. She had flipped. She wondered what she looked like as a wolf. She had seen Luke in wolf form several times, had even seen him flip right in front of her that once, though she figured she was probably a smaller wolf. She wondered if she was gray like Luke, or if because of her darker hair she had a darker coat. She tried to move and that was when she discovered that she was sore, especially by her neck. She lifted up her hand to the spot and that was when she felt it. There was a mark, a scar that hadn't been there before, right between her neck and shoulder. As she ran her fingers over it she remembered what had happened before she had flipped. She couldn't believe it. She had had sex with Luke. What was she thinking? Events from the night before were like watching a movie, she could see it happening, but it was like it wasn't her. She vaguely remembers saying that she had pushed the wolf down for too long. Apparently she was right, for last night the wolf was determined to get out and in doing so Sophie did things that she would had only dreamed about, but never thought she have the courage to actually do. She looked at Luke and he was still asleep. She wondered if she could sneak off without him knowing. Would others be able to tell she had flipped? It was normally different, with others you knew it was coming. Like with Sarah, everyone knew she was out because she was having trouble flipping, so when she came back to school the others knew she had made it. Sophie couldn't believe that it only took one night for her to actually flip. Most thought that it would be hard for her because she was a half breed. She remembered the pain a little, but mostly about that she remembers Luke holding her and helping her with her flip. While she was flipping he didn't act at all like the Luke she knew. In fact, he acted more like the Luke she remembered back when they were kids who would play and hang out together. Occasionally she even seen glimpses of the old Luke- the pre-flip Luke, but those were few and far in between. All she knew was that she was not ready to talk to Luke when he woke up; she had to get out of here. She had been out all night- and then she realized her dad must be worried sick. She knew he hadn't wanted her to flip, but it was a little to late now, it wasn't something that could have been helped any way. She didn't want to get dressed before leaving, she might wake Luke, and so she gathered up her clothes and then started walking through the woods back to her house. When she was dressed, she started to run.

**Matt:** He was sitting in the living room when he heard the back door open. He could tell it was Sophie. As he heard her shut the door behind her he could tell something was different. She had flipped.

**Sophie:** As Sophie was closing the door she heard her dad in the living room. She knew she would not be able to get around him, so she didn't try. "I couldn't fight it any longer. I'm sorry I let you down. But right now I just want to go up to bed and lay down." "You didn't let me down Sophie. I guess I hoped that you would take after your mother more then your would me. The sign where there all along, I just didn't want to believe them. I should have been there for you. I am sorry that I let you down." "It's okay dad. I know about the promise you made to mom." "That doesn't matter now, all that matters is that your okay, you make it through the flip okay."

**Matt:** As he got closer to Sophie he noticed something else. The very essence of her scent had changed. It now strongly smelt like Luke Cates. But it wasn't just that she had been around him, it was something much more. "Was Luke with you? I hope you didn't do anything you might regret? I hope it wasn't something that I am going to have to kill him over." He was startled then when Sophie looked straight up at him, her eyes glowing, "You will not even touch Luke." Matt was further surprised as his daughter growled at him. Something had indeed changed, and he wasn't quite sure he liked it. He also had a feeling that there was nothing he could do to change it. He then watched as Sophie turned around and went up the stairs to her room

**Sophia:** Sophia did not want to go to school today, or to work. She knew people would be able to tell that something was different about her now. She was going to stay home all day. Given what had happened the night before with Scott and throwing Luke into his windshield people might assume that she had started to flip. It wasn't that she thought that Luke would tell others, but that Scott would. And it did happen in the middle of the road just about. Someone else was bound to have noticed. She just wasn't ready to deal with that right now. She also wasn't ready to see Luke yet either. She needed time to accept all that had happened to her recently. She was also exhausted, seeing how she didn't get much sleep last night. She was going to take a shower, draw the curtains closed so it was dark and go to bed. "Sophia, you'll be late for school if you don't hurry." She heard her dad yell. "I'm staying home today- in don't feel like going out." She yelled down. She went into the bathroom and then got in the shower and let the hot water relax her. She stayed in till the hot water ran out. Then she fell onto her bed, the events of the night before catching up with her, and as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. When she awoke she came to with a start. Her window was open, and someone was in the room with her. She took a breath and knew who it was. "Luke what are you doing here?" "You weren't at school or the diner today. I wanted to make sure you where okay." "I am fine, as you could tell, I was sleeping." "Yeah, you where sleeping for a while, I was watching." "Luke, really, what are you doing here? If my dad catches you…" "I'm not leaving till you promise to run with me." "When, now?" "Yes now." "**And always."** The thought echoed in her mind. Did she imagine it? "**Do you mean it Luke?" "You heard me?" "Yes, did you mean it?" **Sophie looked at Luke, her eyes wide. Did he really mean it? "I really mean it Soph" he told her out loud. "Your mine now." "Luke, just because we-" "Its much more then that. Why do you think it was me you trust? Why do you think you called my name, asked me to help you? You know you belong to me. And that night just proved it. Further, you have my mark. Soph, I bit you and the mark stayed even after the flip. I have never bit someone before, never felt the need to like I did with you. Now, will you come and run with me?" Sophie looked at him again. "Fine, but I am not meeting up with any of your friends, I don't belong with them." She thought for sure Luke was argue with her on that, but instead he just said, "Your right you don't." Then he looked straight in her eyes and said to her **"You only belong with me. Now come and run with me, just the two of us."** With that Sophie followed him out the window and ran with him to the woods. She noticed it was getting dark now. In front of her Luke was getting rid of his clothes, ready to flip, and so Sophie followed suit, hoping that she would be able to flip as easy as Luke had made it look before. Soon two wolves where running through the woods. After they had ran for a while Sophie and Luke came to a clearing. Luke flipped first and Sophie followed suit. Then Luke was looking at her. **"You belong with me."** And with that Luke kissed her. Before long they were on the grass, caught up in each other. That night it was Luke who ended up with a bite mark that still left a scar even after he flipped.

* * *

(New Day)

Sophie was able to convince her father to let he stay home for about a week, till he finally put his foot down. Every night she had gone out running with Luke, and her dad never really said much. Till one day her just told her that if she felt up to running every night she could do to school and work during the day. So she went. She got there early, wanting to avoid the crowds. As she entered she ran into Mr. Blackstone. "Sophie, so glad to see you back. I look forward to you joining me today in class." "What do you mean?" She looked at him wide eyed. "Sophie, it's my job to know the happenings of the pack, and might I say you yourself had some of your first stirrings while I was with you, remember. I knew it was coming." "Really, then maybe you can answer some questions for me." "Anytime." "Right now?" "Sure." "Well, um, well, what would it mean if, well if, if you were injured by a puncture wound, and it didn't go away, even after you flipped." The mark was one thing she did not understand. She wondered if it meant what Luke seemed to think it meant. That it was proof of a claim. "Well lets see, if this-puncture wound- as you called it-was caused by someone's teeth" At that Sophie started to blush but Mr. Blackstone kept right on, smiling now at her. "and perhaps it was made at a precise moment in time, when two people where-shall we say complete, then it would mean that the people involved where a mated pair." Sophie reached up and touched the bite mark on her neck. "And a mated pair means what?" "You'll find out today, it's what is planned for the lesson. Guess you'll have to come to class now. Can't tell you before, then you wouldn't have to pay attention to me later." With that he walked out just smiling, and Sophie couldn't help but think- "He knows."

**Luke:** Luke couldn't explain why he was so antsy. He literally wanted to run into the school. He was even here early, having left the group to find there own way to school. He knew Sophie said she would be back today. He couldn't wait to see her. He couldn't explain why he was so impatient. It seen her every night, she would come running with him. Luke lifted his hand to rub at his neck. The place where Sophie had bit him was tingling. He had noticed that ever time she would come near he could feel it. He wondered if it was the same for her. Then he knew exactly where she was. Before long he had her in his sights. No one else was around so he came up behind her, breathing on her neck as he took in her scent, where he could also pick up a little of himself. His scent was now a part of her, just like hers was a part of his. "I am glad you decided to come today. I missed you." She laughed as she turned to face him. "If I am not mistaken, it was someone who looked just like you that I spent most of the night and a good part of the morning with." He grinned at that. "It wasn't me, it must have been the big bad wolf to have kept you awake all that time." "Really, because your looking kind of wolfie to me right now." Sophie said as she smiled at him. Then he sensed her go tense. People were starting to come in now. He knew that Sophie had stayed home because in reality, she was fairly shy around other people. He also knew that her anxiety came from how people would treat her. **"Sophie- look at me. If anyone bothers you today you only have to call me. I will make them pay. And if anyone hurts you I will tear them apart."** He saw Sophie's eyes go wide. **"Seriously, you and I belong, I am yours and you are mine- and I take care of what is mine."** He spoke to her and just her so that no one else could hear what passed between them. Sophie was still flustered about it, and he didn't want others to make an issue about it. **"I know I can count on you Luke. I don't know what I would do without you."** Sophie looked at him, her feelings showing in her eyes. **"And you will never have to find out, because I am not leaving you, and nothing is going to take me from you. I told you, we belong together."** Jus then more people came in and Luke knew it was time for them to start to class; Sophie wanted to be sitting down before her class got to crowded. He wished he had class with her, but he didn't. "I'll see you in Mr. Blackstone's class" Sophie said as if she knew what he was thinking without him sending them to her. Maybe she did, because he seemed able to pick up on what she was feeling most of the time. **"Remember, call me if you need me, you know how."** With that Luke and Sophie went to their separate class rooms.

**Sophie:** The teacher told Sophie that she was glad she was back. This happened to be one of the classes she shared with Sarah, and Sophie was glad about that. She was happy when Sarah walked in. "Sophie, your back." Sarah bent down closer to her. "Were you out because you-?" "Yes, but I want to keep it quite." "That's fine with me. But you might not be able to for long." "Why?" "Because for those of us who would know, your scent is different, in fact, it smells an awful lot like Lu-." "You mean people will know just by my scent." "Yes, by lunch I am not sure there will be anyone who does not know." "Especially since I have Mr. Blackstone now." "Really, that's cool. Hey, if you ever need to talk, you know, about anything, you know you can talk to me." "I know Sarah, I am still getting used to things, an some things I want to keep private a little longer because I am still figuring them out." "Okay, but you might not be able to keep it a secret like you hope, because if I can tell, them others will too." Sophie didn't like the idea that there might be a scene with the Hill kids. She didn't really like confrontation. She grew more distressed as class went on. Sarah was right. People would know. And they would know about her and Luke. Some might get upset about it. Maybe she should go home now. **"Soph- what's wrong. Remember, I told you we belong together- and I don't care what the others say. And if they hurt you they will pay."** At first Sophie was startled to hear Luke talk to her, but then, Luke always seemed to know when she need something. **"I'll be fine then as long as you stick by me."**

Sophie had made it to lunch without any major issues. Lunch would be the real challenge. She went through the line and then took her seat. It didn't take long for Presley, Brianna, and the other Hill girls to approach her. "So Sophia, it seems that you proved a half-breed could flip. Luke helped you flip didn't he? Well, I told you he would be finished with you once you did, so don't get your hopes up. He is after all in line to be future alpha of the clan, and is leader to the younger pack. No half-breed, even if she can flip, would be good enough for an alpha. Just look at the fact that your mother cost your father his chance at alpha. Soon the novelty will be gone. Then Luke will come back to someone his equal." Sophie was not going to sit here and take this. She didn't know why she was so scared of facing them down. She had never taken any crap from them before, so she wasn't going to start now. "What's a matter Presley; upset that your novelty already has worn off. You forget how long I have known Luke. You're deluded if you think that you would be chosen as mate. Didn't he date Brianna before you? He's moved on just like he did then." "Oh, so know you think you can mouth off even more because you've flipped? I can handle you half breed. Maybe I should just teach you a lesson. Luke will come back to me." "Really, then you can try." Sophie's eyes where glowing now. "But let me warn you, if you mess with my mate I will have to kill you." Sophie heard the others sputter as she said the word mate. It was true. She had being unwilling to dwell on it because of what it all might mean, but Mr. Blackstone basically told her that it was true, Luke and her where now mated. "Mate- you think Luke is your mate. You're delusional. Maybe your first flip scrambled your brains. Luke is mine." With that Presley went to grab Sophie, her eyes glowing as well. Before Presley could touch her, Sophie grabbed Presley's wrist and twisted. To her surprise Presley seemed to fly through the air and land on her back. Presley looked up at Sophie in shock. "So zoo-bait is pretty strong. We can settle this then, I challenge you Sophie Donner, in wolven form for position in the pack and Luke Cates." Sophie just looked at her. Presley was that determined to get Luke back that she wanted to fight a challenge. **"Luke, I just got challenged to a fight in wolven form." "What! Who- no, I think I can figure it out. Sophie remember what I said. We belong together; no fight is going to change that. Don't accept the challenge yet, tell her you will give her the answer in Mr. Blackstone's class, after you read up on what a challenge means according to clan laws okay."** "Hello, earth to Sophie, I said that I challenge you to a fight in wolven form. You either accept, or you're a coward and you don't. Either way, I am going to get you." Just then the girls looked up to see Mr. Blackstone walking towards them, the expression on his face one they had not seen. He was angry. "You dare to do this in front of those who would not understand. You dare to challenge one new to their skin. All of you, in my class now! We are starting class early.

**Sherman****** By the time they got to the classroom they found that the boys where there as well, having been summoned to class early too. "Okay pups, take a seat. In every pack there is always a few who are born trouble makers. We have a few among us right now. It is time that they are set straight. Today, since it is a word that has been heard a couple of times we are going to talk about what it means to be a mated pair. It is slightly different then regular mates. A mated pair's bond a link goes deeper. They can often tell what the other is think or feeling without the broadcasting of emotions. We know that most mates have a private channel for communication, but a mated pair is so much more. We have studied that part of a mating ceremony is that upon consummation the male will bite his mate on the neck as a form of claiming and a show of authority and submission. This mark heals and goes away. A mated pair however exchanged bites as a form of joining their very essence and being with one another. This bite does not heal like with regular mate, but instead leaves a mark to so that they have not only been mated, but are joined together. The only way to break a mated pair is to kill one or both, for even if one of the mated were to leave, the bond would still exist. The only way for that to die is for one of the mated to die. A mated pair would only be interested in one another, and because they have shared there very being with one another and have joined them together they are forever mated for life. The reason of the mark is to identify that they have been claimed and are essential off the market. A mated pair cannot stand to have others of their opposite sex to touch them for prolong periods, they are eternally faithful." Sherman paused just then. He couldn't believe that Presley had such disrespect for the ways that she challenged a newly flipped to a fight in wolven form. Though Presley hadn't known it she had also gone against pack rules in two other ways. She had challenged a white wolf for position in pack and her mate, as well as challenging a mated pair. The only challenge like those were challenges to the death, which were never issued to newly flips, and were only served as form of punishment. He then looked at Sophie. She looked a little surprised. Well, he guessed it would be kind of surprising to learn that you where a mated pair and hadn't really known what you where doing at the time. When he looked over at the alpha pup however he almost smiled. Luke Cates was sitting there with a grin on his face like he had just won the lottery or something. "Now a mated pair does not actually choose who and when, it is something that has been chosen for them many times before they were even born. It is not a chose that any of the pack make, and it not something that can be forced or faked. For example, the mark will not stay if they other half is non-accepting of the claim. The need to make the claim is as instinctual as the need to howl at the moon or to mark ones territory." He heard Presley mumble about how she should have marked her territory. Poor pup, still didn't understand that she didn't have a choice. It was never her territory to start with. "The only way to separate a mated pair is death. If they go to long without being able to touch one another, even just through their mind link it can actually cause one another physical pain. However, when a link is severed by death you risk two things. One, the remaining mate will go crazy by the loss of their mate, or that they will follow there mate into death. The last mated pair was a couple of centuries ago, and in fact, when the male died after being ambushed by others seeking his position in the pack as alpha the female went crazy, and before following her mate to death killed all four of her mates attackers. It might have also been possible because she was the last white wolven the pack had. In fact, it was as punishment to the pack that it took some many centuries for a white wolven to be born again. It also placed into pack law that to challenge a white wolven in any form is punishable by death. Also, to challenge a mated pair is punishable by death. And since I don't think some of you were paying attention to the class we had about challenges, challenging a newly flipped is also something that can be punished, not by death by exile." With that Sherman looked right at Presley. "So Presley, would you like to challenge Ms. Donner here today? But before you do, I would suggest that you would take a good look at the mark on her neck her hair is currently hiding. If you continue to press the matter, I as pack keeper will have no choice but to call for a council and seek either your death or your exile." Presley looked pissed but merely shrugged. "No sir Mr. Blackstone. I have no wish to challenge Sophia." "Good, good, now let's head outside for a little field trip."

**Sophie:** Sophie couldn't believe what Mr. Blackstone had just told them in class. A mated pair. Sophie had known something that was not often mentioned, but that many centuries ago, when the white wolven's mate was attacked and killed that had been her ancestors. They had one daughter, which is why the alpha line had died with them. The daughter had been taken in by the clan, but when the flip came she was not white, and there had not been a white till Ruby came along. Luke had lagged behind the group so that they could walk together and talk. Sophie didn't know what there was to talk about. She was still reeling after what she had learned in class. "Luke, did you know about mated pairs at all before this class?" "Not really, but I did know that I wanted you as mine, I always did. And now that I have you I am not going to let you go, and I don't have to. Are you working today?" Sophie had forgotten about working, but she was scheduled to work today too, having taking enough time off. "Yes, my first day back." "I will hang out at the dinner till you get off and then I can take you home." "I can get home by myself you know." "Yea, but I like spending time with you."

**Luke:** Luke was bored. He was playing pool with the guys, yet he wanted to be able to spend time with Sophie. Maybe it was this whole mated pair thing, but he'd rather spend time with her then play pool with the guys, and was often missing shots because Sophie would come out of the kitchen, or come close to the table and he would look at her and get distracted. The guys were laughing at him he knew. "So Luke, did Sophie bite you too? It must have been fun finally getting a taste of her. Though you weren't the first, that meat boy kissed her before that right. Hell, even I wanted a taste of that, she just didn't seem to be offering, though there was a time at a rave where you where elsewhere that I thought-" Rick was cut off abruptly when Luke went at him and was holding him by the throat against the wall, his eyes glowing. "You thought what?" Luke said, but it was growled out just about. Luke didn't like the idea that Rick had noticed Sophie. He was literally seeing red. He didn't like to be reminded that Scott had kissed Sophie. Or that his own stupidity had lead to that whole mess. He knew Sophie was still upset about the whole Presley thing. It was why she went out with that human to start with. But Rick should not have talked about his mate that way. No body thought about Sophie that way except him. If anyone else did, well, Luke would just have to fix that. He sensed Sean come up behind him. "Hey man, chill. Rick wasn't thinking. You know, he was probably asleep in class today through some of the stuff. But you are causing a scene again. You don't want to do that. Just put him down, I am sure he has learned his lesson." Luke just kept looking at Rick and growling. **"Luke! What are you doing? Stop please."** As Sophie's voice sounded inside his head he felt the wolf receding. He let Rick down, and took his hand off his throat. Sophie was coming over now. "Luke you need to be careful around the dinner and what you do. Come on, lets go gets some air." Sophie led him through the kitchen and out the back door. "What was that all about?" "Rick made a comment I didn't like." "So you almost exposed us. You know that not everyone in that dinner are pack." "I wasn't thinking, I just saw red. I just reacted." "Try to react a little more calmly next time. Your mom's going to want to know what happened. My dad is going to throw a fit about your display of temper." "I didn't mean to fly off the handle. He just said something about you that made me mad and that was it. I didn't like what he was thinking about you. Your mine." Sophie was just looking at him. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry for causing a scene in there. But Rick needed to be put into place about what he said. And he is not allowed to think about you in that way. I lost it when I knew what he was thinking about." "Luke, it doesn't matter what he was thinking. Remember, we belong to each other now. Nothing Rick could do would change that." "Your right." Luke pulled Sophie into his arms and just breathed her in, her scent a mix of them box, proof that she was his and he was hers.

* * *

Okay- it's not too long, but it's the end of Chapter two. I have 3 and 4 ready to go- just some revisions left. What do you think. Should this story continue, please review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Wolf Lake or any of the characters. It is now owned by SCI-FI.

I am hooked on Wolf Lake. I wish Sci-Fi would do something with it. Until then I too have not only read the great stories listed on this website as means to bringing the story to a close, but have let my imagination run wild with "What if…" So with that said, here is my "what if?"

"" Regular Speech

**"" Mind Speak**

During the course of my imagination I may take creative liberties and add new, minor characters. If the names do not match names from the show it may not be a mistake. Sorry, as my imagination runs with me things happen, like new minor characters to help my plot.

Also: A chapter does not equal an episode, and even two chapters may not equal an episode. I am just breaking where it seems natural to me so that it doesn't get to long to read.

Let me know what you think, REVIEW PLEASE.

Enjoy

* * *

**Matt:** He was driving out to talk to Vivian. He had heard about Luke's blow up over something to do with Sophie. He knew something was up between the two of them, but he didn't know what. Vivian needed to get a better handle on Luke though. This was twice that he had lost it and had risked exposing the pack with his antics. When he got to the house he walked into the office. He remembered when this office belonged to Willard. Now Vivian was pack leader. He walked in and Vivian looked up as he came in. Matt got right to the point saying, "Your pup risked exposing us again today. Something needs to be done or he is going to lose it one day in a way that we can't play off." "I am well aware of what is happening. If I understand correctly, your daughter was involved in both incidents one way or another. I am aware of the fact that she has finally flipped, but still, it seems to be upsetting the pack. Your daughter almost caused an incident in school today herself when she threw Presley. Let's not forget my son's need of a new windshield because of her pre-flip tantrum. Maybe it would be best to separate them. Luke is to be alpha one day, he will need a strong mate that has support from the clan to help him." Matt heard what Vivian wasn't saying. Sophie, even though she had flipped was still a half-breed. Vivian didn't think that was good enough for Luke. Well her son wasn't good enough for Sophie. As Matt prepared to say more, Sherman walked in. "Greetings. Is this a private meeting? Don't mind me; you won't even know I'm here." Sherman then proceeded to sit down in one of the chairs in front of Vivian's desk. "By all means, do continue. Just one thing though. If you think you can separate them you would be wrong. You see, something has happened that hasn't happened in centuries." Sherman paused and looked at Matt and Vivian, smiling. "We have a mated pair again." At that Matt's mouth dropped. What he vaguely remembered from pack studies and his family history didn't really amount to much, but a mated pair was different then mates. It was more intense, more involved if that was possible. "Do you mean Sophie and Luke are…" "Yes, a mated pair. All the time there has been friction with Luke it is because someone was touching or talking about touching Sophie. And, well, with the incident at the school Presley threatened Sophie and Luke's bond." "Well then, explain the time when Sophie threw Luke into his car windshield." Vivian asked harshly. Matt had entertained the thought that it was just a pre-flip thing, but the amount of her strength to do that surprised him. Sherman looked at them both and smiled that sardonic smile again. "Well, that can be attributed to another reaction. Because the flip was so close, when Luke tried to make her do something she didn't want to her wolf surfaced even more. Sophie had been holding it back for so long, but I could tell that the walls she had built were beginning to crumble. Sophie's wolf did not respond well to a domination attempt when Luke hadn't proved himself to her yet. See, Sophie's wolf form doesn't like to be submissive, but rather she wants to dominate things." "What do you mean Sophie's wolf form doesn't like to be submissive. That girl better learn something about submission if she is going to survive in this pack." Vivian's eyes were all but glowing as she made that last remark. Matt was angered at Vivian's tone of voice and was about to offer a retort when he was interrupted by Sherman's laughing. He looked over at him. "What's so funny about that?" Matt asked. "Sophie needing to learn submission. Things will soon reveal themselves that will show that Sophie does not need to worry about being submissive because it's not in the nature of her wolf." Matt looked at Vivian again, who still looked angry. "Not in the nature of her wolf, what color is she then? Do you know Matt?" Matt actually wanted to know that answer himself. There had been a time when he had hoped that Sophie would not flip, but now that she had he had wondered. What Sherman was describing would fit for a white wolf, but they already had one. The only other wolf color of legend was a black and those where always male. In fact, there hadn't been a black wolf since the wolf wars when their people had first fled here to Wolf Lake. "I am not aware of what color she is, just ask your son, they have been running every night in wolf form." "My son would have told me if he thought the color was important." "I think your son wouldn't tell you if he didn't feel the need to share it with you, it is obvious by his display of his lack of control that you are not handling him very well." As soon as Matt said that he realized that it was not the smartest thing to say. Vivian's eyes did glow at that last remark. "You forget your place Matthew. You declined your chance to be Alpha, and you declined having me as mate, you lost your right to tell me anything about my life and how I run it, including how I control my son. What right do you have when you daughter is no better. They have both caused incidents that have risked our exposure. When Luke pushed Scott it could be played off, Luke is strong and plays sports, however when Sophie flipped Luke over her shoulder hard enough to dent his car and break his windshield others noticed. Plus, that boy was watching it all. That girl, I don't care what color her coat is, needs to learn about control and answering to others. If there are a mated pair as Sherman says I say it is time to introduce them to the pack. Then we will lay the facts of these incidents before them and the pack can decide about the need for control and possible punishment to help them learn it. We will hold council in the gathering spot of the woods." Matt's eyes glowed. It sounded like Vivian was threatening his daughter. "Be warned Vivian, I don't care if you are pack alpha or not, I will not allow harm to come to my daughter. I will duel if there is a need to prevent punishment." With that Matt turned and stormed out.

* * *

**Vivian:** Vivian realized that she could have handled it more tactfully, but Matt had challenged her authority. However, it seems as if it might have been for the best of the pack. Matt had hidden his wolf since his left her and married that mortal. Even after her death Matt suppressed his wolf. As evidenced by his eyes though, if it came down to it, Matt was welcome his wolf to protect his daughter from harm. Vivian now wondered what would happen at this council she called. She noticed that Sherman was still here watching her. "What?" She asked sharply. "Listen, you are alpha, I give you that, but remember, you do not dictate me, and I answer to higher powers then yours. Be prepared this night, for you have now set into motion events that could have been avoided. What follows is on you." Vivian was left to ponder what Sherman meant as he too left her.

* * *

A/N: End of POV for now.

Sophie was just getting off work when she heard the summons to come to the council grounds. As she walked out the doors that went from the kitchen to the main dinning room she saw Luke waiting for her by the door. "Are you ready?" "I guess, what do you think this meeting is about?" "I don't really know, but I guess we're about to find out." They got in his car and drove as close as they could. "Soph, normally we are in wolf form when we get there." "I guess we're not in wolf form the whole time, so what do we wear?" "They'll have robes. Soph, that's not the thing. Do you know that color your coat is?" "Um,- no, I was going to ask you but then I guess I didn't really think about it, it didn't matter to me." "It's going to matter to almost everyone else at this meeting tonight." "Why- Luke what color am I." "First, I want you to remember something. I claimed you as my mate before you actually flipped." "I know that, now why are you stalling, just tell me." "I just wanted to make sure you knew that I want you for you; I will always want you for you. I love you Sophia." Sophia's mouth dropped. Luke had said they belong together, but he had never said that before, straight up like that. "Luke, I love you too, but now you're scarring me. What color am I, I mean it can't be that bad, it's not like I'm white or anything." When Luke just continued to stare at her Sophie felt it sink in. "It can't be; Ruby's white. There can't be two whites." "I could hardly believe it myself, but its true Soph- and that is why I think we should not show up in wolf form." "Why, just because I am white?" "Because it can start a lot of things we aren't ready for. Tyler will be there, what if he thinks your Ruby? Soph, I haven't told anyone what color you are, not even my mother. If she knew she would try to use it to her advantage and I am not going to allow her to use my mate like that. She may be my mother, and even the alpha, but she is not more important to me then you are." "Okay, if you think we should not arrive in wolf form then I'll go along with it." "Thank you" With that Luke grabbed her hand and started running with her towards the meeting grounds. Even though they were not in wolf form they were still able to run pretty fast. When they got there Sherman was standing over by the basket of robes. "Well, greetings. I can see you already have clothes, but why don't you change into these robes any way. They are easier to get rid of if you need to flip." With that Luke and Sophie went to change.

* * *

It wasn't long till there were all assembled; the youngest to the oldest of the pack. Vivian was standing on a stone riser, looking over then all. "Greetings pack members. It has come to my attention lately that there have been incidents among those younger that have threatened exposure to our kind. There has also been a challenge issued to one newly flipped in their skin." At that some of the crowd gasped. "Would Luke Cates, Sophie Donner and Presley Jenkins please step forth? Luke Cates, as son of the alpha and even leader to the younger pack members your behavior should be above reproach. Yet within the past week or two you have attacked not only a pack member in front of the public, but you have also assaulted a human. Both could have exposed our kind to others. Before we as a people pass judgment there is something you all should know. I have been informed by the keeper that we have a mated pair among us." Once again the crowd gasped, and several expressed their surprise. Vivian held her hand up to control them. "I have been informed that Luke Cates and Sophie Donner, recently flipped are in fact that mated pair, the marks on their necks as testament to that fact." That also got a response from the crowd as well and Vivian held her hand up once more. "Sophie Donner's behavior also risked exposure. She not only displayed wolf qualities in front of a human while failing to be submissive to a dominant wolf, but she also attacked a pack member in plain view of mortals as well. While I call on judgment on these matters I think it would also benefit the council to know that on both counts Luke Cates was actually defending his mate and their bond, for both the human and a pack member, who was aware of the bond, challenged it. Also, Sophie's attack on a pack member was a result of a pack member challenging her claim to her mate as well." When she stopped speaking Sherman stepped forth. "It has been centuries since the last mated pair, but I can assure you that a mated pair takes their bond seriously, and in fact, it is council law that those who issue a formally decree of challenge against that bond is punishable by death to the challenger. The wolf does not tolerate others imposing on their territory. With that in mind, I recommend that the charged of exposure of that front be dropped." "I Second" Matt replied. Vivian realized that the charges would be dropped so she said, "All in favor of dropping the charges for exposure on this front a show of hands." After a brief count the charges where dropped. "What about Donner's failure to be submissive to a dominate wolf? I say she should be punished for that." Presley questioned, briefly entertaining the thought that it was her. Matt was getting ready to argue that it was right before she flipped when Sherman spoke up once more. "If the pack will permit, that can be easily settled by Miss Donner assuming her wolf form." Sophie looked over at Luke. **"Go a head, I am here, and your dad is as well. It can't be avoided now. Sherman suggested it and if you don't mom will only ask you too. To deny her would be another charge we'd have to deal with."** Luke squeezed her hand and then stepped away a little. **"Mother, you best be ready to protect my mate if your charge causes any trouble"** Luke briefly sent that message, his mother looking at him a little surprised. One moment Sophie was standing there in her robe, the next, a white wolf with almost luminescent blue eyes was standing next to Luke where Sophie once stood. Vivian and the rest of the crowd were too much in shock to even make a sound. "Well, I think that settles it. The only wolf that Sophie is subordinate to is the Alpha. However, as a witness to the charge against Presley Jenkins I ask the Alpha to bring it before the council." Sherman said looking at Vivian. Vivian sighed. "Presley Jenkins is charged with challenging a newly flipped without the other being aware of the laws of the challenge, as well at it would seem challenging the bond of a mated pair. Though Presley chose to withdrawal the challenge it was still issued. Also, as attested to by her recent outburst harbors ill feelings and possibly ill intentions towards Sophie Donner. She is the one who provoked Miss Donner to possibly exposing us to the public knowing that the wolf of the newly flipped could be hard to contain. Since she withdrew the challenge she has avoid death and exile. However, her behavior has also put us at risk and calls for the council to make a decision as to if any punishment should be administered to teach her and others with those ideas a lesson. As alpha I would recommend that she be stripped of all rank in the pack with no hope of advancing forward either." Vivian's idea was seconded and passed in a short time. Sophie had flipped back and but her robe on by now, and was looking at Luke. **"How much longer do you think we have? This sure has been eventful and I am getting tired."** Luke looked over at her and could tell she was tired. He wrapped his arm around her waist, supporting her. **"Not to much longer babe, I don't think there is much more that she can discuss."** As soon as Luke said that Vivian looked down at the pair of them. Quietly she leaned over to Sherman and asked him, "Do a mated pair go through a mating ceremony?" "Yes, normally before they become a mated pair usually. The pups got a little anxious and things got out of order. In fact, it might not be a bad idea to have them go through an official ceremony." "That's what I thought." She said, and then she straightened up once more to address the crowd. "Normally more time a preparation is given to this as well as being held at the church, but since we are all gathered, and since they have taken the final step already we are going to have an official mating ceremony for Luke and Sophie." Sophie and Luke looked at one another. **"Luke, what does your mother think she's doing? Why an official ceremony, and why right now?" "Don't worry Soph; it is just a formality to what we have declared already to one another. You remember how it goes. It's just to lend credence to being mated as well as a mated pair. I love you, you are my mate regardless, but this will officially solidify it in the eyes of the pack." "I guess then. I just hope someone walks me through my part, because I don't really remember what happens." "Don't worry, I will help you."** That night, at the close of the meeting Luke and Sophie became husband and wife.

* * *

A/N: Chapter four was ready as it was going to be so I'm posting it too.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Wolf Lake or any of the characters. It is now owned by SCI-FI.

I am hooked on Wolf Lake. I wish Sci-Fi would do something with it. Until then I too have not only read the great stories listed on this website as means to bringing the story to a close, but have let my imagination run wild with "What if…" So with that said, here is my "what if?"

"" Regular Speech

**"" Mind Speak**

During the course of my imagination I may take creative liberties and add new, minor characters. If the names do not match names from the show it may not be a mistake. Sorry, as my imagination runs with me things happen, like new minor characters to help my plot.

Also: A chapter does not equal an episode, and even two chapters may not equal an episode. I am just breaking where it seems natural to me so that it doesn't get to long to read.

Thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that Sophia is never actually referred to as Sophie in the series. Who knows if it might not have changed as the series went on, but I watched all 9 episodes again, and it was always Sophia (from what I heard.) Thanks for that.

I have had trouble figuring out format so for know a line is a paragraph break- unless an A/N tells otherwise.

Thank you.

Let me know what you think, REVIEW PLEASE.

Enjoy

* * *

The next morning the town was still buzzing with what had happened the night before at the meeting

The next morning the town was still buzzing with what had happened the night before at the meeting. Even those not of the pack could tell that something important had happened the night before. Sophia was at her locker getting her books when Scott approached her. "Hey Sophia, I haven't really seen you in a while. Never did figure out why you went running that night after you flipped Luke onto his car. How did you do that anyway, you take martial arts or something? Anyway, I wanted to ask you, would you be interested in going out again?" "I'm sorry Scott, but the thing is, after that night I talked to Luke about what had happened and we finally decided that we were going to stop pretending that we didn't have feelings for one another. I mean I like you, and maybe if Luke wasn't in the picture." Sophia let herself leave it there. She could sense that Luke was fast approaching, and that he didn't like Scott being so close to her. She was so distracted by Luke's approach that she hadn't noticed that Scott had grabbed her hand. "Sophia, listen. Luke is probably just playing you; everyone knows that he and Presley have a thing. He's the kind of guy that's just after one thing, and that's it. I like you to much to not warn you, you may get hurt." "Luke is not playing me. The thing between Presley and Luke is over. I was wrong, but I was just going out with you because I liked you and I hoped you would take my mind off of Luke. But now Luke and I are together." Sophia tried to yank her hand back, but Scott still had a firm grip on it. She was trying to make him leave because Luke was approaching fast and there is no telling what he would do to Scott now that he had touched her. Scott squeezed her hand hard enough that it caused her to gasp from the shock of the budding, burning pain. "Sophia, I don't know what has gotten into you. You did that weird thing with Luke and then you missed a week of school. Now you are Luke are together. I think your delusional if you think it is going to last. I really like you Sophia. I think we'd be good together." Sophia's hand was starting to really burn from where Scott would not let her go. "Scott, let go of my hand, your hurting me. I was trying to be straight with you, and you just don't seem to get it. Leave me alone; there will never be an us. Luke and I are together, and if you keep trying to pursue me Luke might actually hurt you. I mean, we were friends before the date, and maybe we can be again. But nothing will ever happen between us." Sophia saw Scott's eyes go wide. "Oh, so that's how it is. I understand now. Sophia Donner thinks she's in love because she put out. Stay with that dog then, I wouldn't want Luke's leftovers anyway." With that he finally released her hand and started to storm off. Just then Luke arrived. He was about to go after him and tear him apart for touching Sophia and talking to her like that when he glanced at Sophia. She was leaning against the lockers. **"Luke-"** Was all Sophia got out before she slumped down the lockers and passed out. Luke's pursuit of Scott was given up in light of Sophia's need for him. He gathered her in his arms and took her to the nurse, who also happened to be a member of the pack.

* * *

"So tell me again Mr. Cates what happened?" "Someone was touching her; I could feel her pain, and he was saying things to upset her. She was trying not to make a huge deal because he was human. I was just about to chase after him regardless of what when she passed out. She'll be fine, right?" "Sure she will; I explained how those mated cannot stand the touch of another. She was also picking up on his feelings of animosity towards her and you." Sherman said as he came in the door. Just then Sophia came to. "What happened?" "You passed out dear." The nurse replied. Sherman turned then to Luke and said, "Luke, I need to talk to Sophia in private, could you excuse us?" With that Luke went out the door. "Sophia, the nurse needs to ask you some questions, and I thought it would be better to do so without Luke here." "Okay, what are they?" Sophia asked looking at the nurse. "Well dear, they are just very simple questions, some of which are just a formality. They are standard for all new pack members. From the fact that you're mated we can correctly assume that you are sexual active, right?" Sophia blushed at that question. "Yes." She replied in just above a whisper. "Good, know, normally this is not a pack issue, but since your father may have not told you are I must ask you, you are aware of how the wolven reproductive organs work?" "You mean they differ?" "Slightly; like regular humans our women have a menstrual cycle, but it also differs slightly. There is the menstrual cycle once a month for about a week; then normally 2 weeks after the cycle has run its course for about six months a wolven's hormones increase and make her very fertile; about 2 times a year. It is why there is such as high rate of multiple pregnancies in the pack. Though pregnancy is possible during other times it is very rare, it is normally during those two weeks in which most pregnancies occur. However, hormones are different for those just flipped. I must ask, since you have been sexual active have you taken any preventative measures." Sophia's eyes just grew. She had never thought about it. She just shook her head no. "Then I must inform you that because the sexual act was used to bring on the change, as a result you changed your normally pattern. In these cases the extreme fertile period begins right after the flip and last for about 2 weeks. You are actually almost out of the fertile time period. But if you and Mr. Cates are not ready for parenthood I suggest you consider preventive measures. Birth control pills will not work because of the changes in our hormonal structure, but regular means will. However, it may be too late already, and because you are half human, things could be different as well, only time will really tell. Anyway, pregnancy symptoms would actually begin to appear very soon if you are, and they very closely mirror those of normal humans, with the increase of hormones being larger, causing more noticeable mood swings. And during pregnancy one should not flip after the end of the first trimester; meaning after the third month, for before then the pregnancy can adapt with the changes, but after then the infants are too formed and human to be accommodated in the wolf form, and so flipping can injury them and the mother, possibly killing them both." Sophia was taking this all in. She might, right now, be pregnant. Her father never really had the "sex talk" with her and what she learned in Health Class was not specific to the pack, but only humans. She wondered if Luke knew about this. What would he say if she was pregnant? The nurse said that symptoms should appear soon. "When you say they mirror normal humans, you mean like morning sickness, no periods and that sort of stuff?" "Yes." Well then, Sophia would know very soon if it was true. **"What is taking so long in there?"** Luke asked her. "Are we done?" Sophia asked. "For know yes, but remember, prevention. If you discover it's too late you need to come back and see me." "Sure will, thanks." **"I'm on my way now, just an intro into Health Class for Pack members 101."** "Okay, see you later." Sophia said as she went out the door.

* * *

As Sophia went out the door Sherman smiled at the nurse. "You may or may not be seeing Sophia one day on that matter, but when that time comes no one is to know, not her father and not the alpha. The very future of the pack could depend on it and your ability to keep silent. Understood?" The nurse nodded her head yes. "Good." With that Sherman left the nurses station too.

* * *

Luke met Sophia in the hallway. "Soph, I think we should go home for the day." "What? School is not over yet, and I have to work later. Really, I'm fine." "You passed out. What if someone touches you again? You'll pass out and I will have to try my hardest not to kill anyone. If I hadn't be so worried about you I would have chased that ungulate down and-, well I don't know. When you called my name and started to fall he went out of my mind. I was just raging to get a hold of him before I got there. I could feel your pain. You never belonged with him, not just because you were mine, but because you are too good for him. The fates have blessed me, for you're too good for me too." "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the real Luke Cates." Sophia said smiling. She reached over to hold one of Luke's hands. "We are both blessed. Remember, there hasn't been a mated pair centuries. Funny enough, that last mated pair were my ancestors." "What do you mean? I thought the last mated pair where the last white wolf and her alpha mate." "They were. They are part of the Donner line, one of the reasons the family name is in line for alpha and so prestigious among the pack. It was when they died and that their daughter married that a Donner stepped back from being alpha for a while. Then it came back to the Donner's till dad turned down alpha to marry my mom." "I didn't know that. Sherman didn't tell us that in class either." "Yeah, well, my dad didn't tell me, I had to research about it myself. Dad was never one to talk about things related to the pack with me." Sophia leaned against the wall. "You know, I am getting pretty tired, maybe you're right, and we should go home." It had been a pretty busy 24 hours. With the almost challenge, the pack meeting, the wedding, the thing with Scott and then the bombshell she received in the nurses station Sophia was pretty wiped out. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's go then. I'll take us home."

* * *

As they walked in the front door of Luke's house Vivian called out, "Luke, Sophia- you guys are home early, school isn't over yet." "Sophia was tired mom, so I brought her home so she could go to bed." "Oh, Luke could I talk to you for a moment." "After I get Sophia settled I'll come back down." Sophia was growing more tired by the minute and Luke all but carried her up the stairs. He placed her in his bed and pulled the blankets over her. By the time he had done that Sophia was fast asleep. Luke kissed her forehead before he left the room and went down the stairs. "Luke, I know last night was a lot for you both, but the next time you feel the need to leave school early you need to follow proper channels. Before you got home the school called the Sheriff to check on Sophia because she had left school without signing out after a trip to the nurse's station, and they were worried. Of course Matt had no idea, so he called me. He was actually on the phone as you pulled up and I told him I would call him back after I spoke to you. Why did Sophia have to go to the nurse?" "She passed out. That Nichols ungulate grabbed her, insulted her, and caused her pain. If Sophia hadn't passed out I probably would have killed him. But as he let her go Sophia passed out. Instead of chasing him I took Sophia to see the nurse. Afterwards I could feel how tired it had made her. She had been tired that whole day; I was tying my strength to hers to keep her going. She needed to rest after that incident. I decided it was best if we came home. Because if someone touched her again and caused her harm, it wouldn't matter, it would be the last thing they did." "Luke, I speak not only as your mother, but as alpha of this pack. You need to learn how to control these impulses. You also need to learn to respect the human authorities that are in place and not make waves. Waves are what risk our exposure." Luke looked at his mother. "Then let me tell you this, as not only my mother, but my alpha. My mate comes before anyone and anything else, even a direct order from the alpha. I know you have dreams of me taking over as alpha but know this. My mate is the most important thing to me, not the pack. Her needs, her cares, are my own. I feel what she is feeling. When she is in pain, I feel the pain, and I must fix it. It is my duty to see that she is comfortable and looked after. It what you had us pledge to one another last night. It is what my very soul cries out for. I can't stand her pain. I will not allow it. And those who are the cause of her pain will be punished. You caused extra stress on her when you called that meeting. Today the mental links were going full force. Sophia has yet to learn how to fully block those she does not want to hear. I had to help her, and still it was a constant bombardment talking about what had happened last night. Your dream of me as alpha is almost assured because of the very color of my mate's coat. But know this, the next time you cause her discomfort or pain I will make you regret it as well. The fact that you are my mother and my alpha does not enter into it. I know what you did to Ruby." Luke's eyes glowed just then. "And I saw you the night of Dad's funeral with that usurper Tyler. I respect what you have done in efforts to protect me as you call it, but know this. I am no longer blind to some of your faults. You are my mother, you are my alpha, but Sophia is my mate. She will forever come before you and the pack. Now we are through talking. Sophia is having troubled dreams and I must go calm her." With that Luke left his mother's office, leaving his mother to watch him leave with her mouth open.

* * *

**Vivian:** For years she had worried if Luke had it in him to be alpha, or if he was indeed a spoiled rich kid, as he so often portrayed. Last night she had got a taste of Luke's backbone when he dared to give her an order on protecting his mate. She hated that Luke had seen her with Tyler. She regretted that liaison herself as well. It was behind her as alpha now. She had watched him spend time with the younger girls of the pack, and had actually warned him against spending time with Sophia because she hadn't flipped, and probably couldn't. Sophia had proved her wrong though. Not only had she flipped, but into a white wolf of all things. She had pushed Ruby into the marriage with Tyler, knowing full well that Tyler was using the threat against Luke and John as a bargaining chip, for she was the one who had alluded to the fact that Ruby would do anything for her brother and the man she loved. She knew that Tyler wanted Ruby because he wanted to be the next alpha. She had figured that with Tyler tied up with Ruby she could continue on the path of making sure Luke made alpha. Then, she herself became alpha. Ruby had escaped and Vivian had all put ordered a catch and kill on her only to find out she had been held prisoner by that wacko doctor. Then John Kanin had let her escape. Ruby and she had never been close, and now it seemed as if she was losing the only family she had as Luke let her know that Sophia was the most important thing in his life. Luke was indeed now showing signs that he could make a good alpha. Though the goal would be for an alpha to value the welfare of the pack over all, for a white wolf the welfare of the pack was often tied into their very own welfare. So if Luke valued the welfare of his mate, he would value the welfare of the pack. She knew that she had tried to be preemptive on having Luke and Sophia have an official ceremony, so that no one would challenge their right to be together, but for some reason she could not shake the feeling and a sense of fear that by forcing Sophia to reveal her coat color before she had fully come to terms with all of her wolven gifts she might have made a bigger mistake then she thought. One that might cause lasting problems for the pack. Vivian couldn't help put feel that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

Sophia woke up to find herself wrapped in Luke's arms. His scent was surrounding her. She just drew in a depth breath and enjoyed the smell of him. Luke opened his eyes then to look at her. "Hello sleepy head" he said playfully. "I can't believe I was that tired. Now I'm starving though. Let's go find something to eat." Sophia moved out of the bed. "I am going to need something more then your T-shirt to go downstairs in though." "Your clothes are in the chair, or you can grab a pair of sweats from the third draw in the dresser." Luke said as he moved out of bed and reached for a shirt, having left his jeans on when he had climbed into bed. He laughed as he heard Sophia's stomach growl. Sophia shot him a look. "I told you I was hungry." She said as she opened the door and moved to the stairs, with Luke right behind her. When the got to the kitchen Luke went over to the stove and took out two plates. "I had the cook keep them warming for us." "That was thoughtful of you. I'm starved, let's eat." Sophia could smell the delicious meal and her mouth was watering. She followed Luke as he set the plate down on the little bar counter with stools pulled up to it and got them silverware to eat with. "So, are you feeling better know?" "Yes, you were right; I really needed to just take a rest." Sophia thought again about what the nurse had told her earlier. "Luke, um, well." Sophia blushed. She didn't know why she was having trouble asking Luke this question, considering that now they were actually married. "What is it Sophia?" "Remember how I said I was having a pack health class 101, well did they ever teach you guys about that stuff?" "Sure, right after most of us flipped why." Luke knew then in theory. "Luke, how many 'others' have you helped flip?" Sophia asked, suddenly upset at the prospect that Luke could have gotten someone else pregnant. "None Sophia. Guys joke about it, but honestly, none of us really have." "When you offered that one time you sounded like you knew what you where talking about." Luke was starting to squirm in his seat. Talking to your mate about previous 'encounters' was a little difficult. "It can bring on a flip any time really, not just the first time. Why all these questions all of a sudden?" Sophia didn't know how to proceed from there. Did she come right out and ask if Luke new about the fertile time, the equivalent of heat for those wolven? **"Luke, we haven't been taken precautions."** "What do you mean-OH." Luke said as he understood. "We should be safe, I mean, you aren't in heat." "Luke, it doesn't work that way when- well, when you bring on the flip for the first time like we did with mine it causes the onset of a 'pre-heat' sort of that last for about 2 weeks. That's why I asked." Sophia's eyes glowed as she growled. "Lucas Cates, I will have to hurt you if you have ever gotten someone else pregnant." "Sophia, sweetheart, I am always careful, I can assure you that it has been a lot longer then two weeks before I have been with someone after they have flipped, and I have always taken precautions anyway." Then Luke's face froze as it seemed to sink in to what Sophia had said earlier about the two weeks. "Sophia, is this what the nurse talked to you about? I can't believe I didn't know this. I hadn't given it much thought. Those two weeks are almost up, but we haven't, I haven't…You mean you could be pregnant?" "The nurse thought it could happen. She told me that I should know soon, that the symptoms are similar to that of what a regular human would experience." Sophia looked over at Luke who was smiling broadly and laughing. "What's so funny?" "I was thinking it was a good think we got married last night. Also, that your father might entertain thoughts of killing me if you are." "And that is funny to you?" "No, not really. What is funny is that I never thought that I would actually be excited about the possibility. I mean, we are both so young, but I wouldn't mind it if you were. But, how do you feel about it?" "I'm a little nervous. If I'm not then I think we should definitely make sure that we take precautions so that we can wait till we at least finish school. If I am I think that it will make me very happy. It will be a lot to deal with, but like you said, I wouldn't mind. It's not like it would be the end of the world." With that the finished eating their dinner.

* * *

Across town things were not so light hearted. Tyler Creed was still fuming about Ruby's disappearance again. He was still angry that Ruby had tried to kill him that night before she had been captured by that crazy hunter. Then John Kanin had let her go. Nothing seemed to be going as he planned. He had lost out being alpha to Vivian of all people, who had cut him lose and now wouldn't even give him the time of day. He knew that with them it had been all about the pleasure and business, but it still rubbed his fur the wrong way that Vivian seemed to favor panting after the sheriff now a days. If his life could get any worse he didn't think so. And recent matters only contributed to it. Who would have thought that the Sheriff's zoo bait daughter would have been able to flip, and not only flip but be a white wolf as well? The fact that she was also mated to that disrespectful pup all but assured that Lucas Cates would follow in his father and mother's paw prints and be the next alpha. The fact that Tyler had married Ruby, the only white wolf at the time was supposed to assure him the spot of alpha. But Ruby had made him all but a laughing stock as most of the pack seemed to know that his wife was in love with another, and that Tyler couldn't seem to control her. The Cates family was becoming a bane to his existence. One that he would soon have to find a way to take care of.

* * *

A/N: I am working on something for Ruby and John for the next chapter. Until next week...


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, for your enjoyment, an update. Hope you enjoy it. Promise it won't be that long till the next update.

First, I do not own Wolf Lake or any of the characters. It is now owned by SCI-FI.

I am hooked on Wolf Lake. I wish Sci-Fi would do something with it. Until then I too have not only read the great stories listed on this website as means to bringing the story to a close, but have let my imagination run wild with "What if…" So with that said, here is my "what if?" I am posting two chapters to start off, though I have several ready.

Let me know what you think, REVIEW PLEASE.

Enjoy

* * *

John woke up shooting straight up in his bed. He didn't know where Sherman had managed to find him another house, but once again John was paying Sherman rent. He had no doubts in his mind Tyler had been responsible for burning down his house even though there was on proof. It proved to John though that people were definitely hiding things from him. His mind was still batting around what Lenore had told him. The idea of skinwallkers seemed a little out there, but in light of the fact that he had been abducted and transfused with wolf blood seemed to lend a little credence to the fact.

He had been going around and around in his head about it during the weeks since the incident with the crazy hunter. As John got up and walked over to his laptop he pulled up the list he had made. He had written the things that would actually support the whole skinwallkers theory. Others might call him crazy for even thinking it credible but John's very heritage was made up of myths and legends that are often unexplained. John himself had been a witness to them, some of which John could do himself. He looked down the list. There had been that girl like creature with the glowing eyes in the car that one night. The teenage mortality rate; the fierce protectiveness people had here over their secrets. The necklace John had found with the rune on it. Also, there was the fact that a room of unarmed people overcame two armed men who literally disappeared from that very room. Then there was all of what Lenore had told him, and in fact, Lenore's very appearance, which slightly resembled someone with wolf qualities. And of course, the white wolf that John seen so frequently.

These things seemed to be plaguing his dreams for weeks on end. John had started to do some investigation of his own after the hallucination he had from that crazy soup Sherman had given him. He had been a little surprised to find out that one part of that was right, he had been adopted. He was in the process of trying to track his birth parents as well. In fact, as he pulled up his e-mail he found a response from his friend who he had looking into it for him. In the email was his mother's name, Layla Dawn. There was a phone number listed as well. John would have to wait to call at a more decent hour but at least he was making process. John heard a noise from outside and then a knock on his door. Who would be here at this time of night? He opened the door ready to send them away.

"I took a chance you would be up." Sherman said.

"Well as you can see, I am. So to what do I owe this visit to?"

"Been meaning to stop buy and see how you have been settling in. Wanted to make sure you haven't burnt this house down yet. Also, I wanted to see if you were okay after the crazy goon put wolfs blood in you. But I can see that you don't have any more hair then you did before and that your teeth and eyes look the same, so I guess you're good. What are you doing up this late at night anyway?"

"Right now it would appear that I am talking to you." John said sarcastically.

"You're a barrel of fun aren't you. What's a matter, bad dreams or something?"

"You could say that my dreams are what are keeping me up."

"Really, what kind of dreams? Let me guess, wolves play a prominent part in them."

"Well, yeah. Listen, is there a point to this visit, or did you just come here to ramble?"

"Me, well I just came to tell you that sometimes, the best thing to clear ones head so that they can go to sleep is a walk in the woods. You should try it, like right now. Anyway, I'll be seeing you around. Later."

With that Sherman left. What had he meant by a walk in the woods to clear his mind? John doubted that was why Sherman came all the way over here. Well if Sherman thought it would help him clear his mind, and he drove out here this late at night to offer this advice then John as going to take a walk in the woods; it wouldn't hurt. He wondered if the white wolf was still out there somewhere in the woods. If so maybe he would see her tonight. As John referred to the wolf as a girl he wondered why he felt so strongly that the white wolf that he had crossed paths with several times was female. Maybe because that crazy doctor had referred to her as a she; yet John had thought so before that as well. This town was definitely getting to him. As he looked up at the night sky he was reminded of another strange occurrence that was one his list. The moon always seemed to be full. It wasn't possible, yet not matter when, the moon that shone over Wolf Lake was always full, never half, never crescent, never a new moon, put a full moon. The full moon also added credence to the skin walker theory.

It was as he was walking that he started to hear someone behind him. As he stopped to listen he blinked his eyes several times. Something was wrong with them. It was almost like he was looking through a thermal imaging lens. He blinked harder again, closed his eyes and waited before opening them again. This was actually not the first time something like this had happened to him. When he was younger it would happen all the time, but John didn't want it to. He always knew that he didn't exactly fit in with his family, and he did not want anything else to separate them. Eventually it stopped happening, along with some other things that would happen to him. John had even suppressed the visions he used to have to the point that it was all but an overactive sense of intuition. Yet since coming back to Wolf Lake, and especially since that whole incident with the crazy doctor, he was having a harder time keeping these things under control. He started to continue with his walk until for not reason he found himself falling to the ground. He looked up and heard the noise again to realize that the white wolf was there, looking at him.

Before his very eyes the wolf changed so that it because Ruby. Right after that John passed out.

* * *

Short I know, but I am working on the rest. I will have it up in a few days. Hope others continue to update their stories too, I love to read them. Have a great one.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has been so long in coming- school's been busy with finals and graduating. For your enjoyment here is another post… Enjoy

""regular speaking

**"" telepathic**

Authors Notes: I don't think there is any telepathic conversations in chapter 6.

First, I do not own Wolf Lake or any of the characters. It is now owned by SCI-FI.

I am hooked on Wolf Lake. I wish Sci-Fi would do something with it. Until then I too have not only read the great stories listed on this website as means to bringing the story to a close, but have let my imagination run wild with "What if…" So with that said, here is my "what if?" I am posting two chapters to start off, though I have several ready.

Let me know what you think, REVIEW PLEASE.

Enjoy

* * *

Previously on Wolf Lake…

It was as he was walking that he started to hear someone behind him. As he stopped to listen he blinked his eyes several times. Something was wrong with them. It was almost like he was looking through a thermal imaging lens. He blinked harder again, closed his eyes and waited before opening them again. This was actually not the first time something like this had happened to him. When he was younger it would happen all the time, but John didn't want it to. He always knew that he didn't exactly fit in with his family, and he did not want anything else to separate them. Eventually it stopped happening, along with some other things that would happen to him. John had even suppressed the visions he used to have to the point that it was all but an overactive sense of intuition. Yet since coming back to Wolf Lake, and especially since that whole incident with the crazy doctor, he was having a harder time keeping these things under control. He started to continue with his walk until for not reason he found himself falling to the ground. He looked up and heard the noise again to realize that the white wolf was there, looking at him.

Before his very eyes the wolf changed so that it because Ruby. Right after that John passed out.

And now the rest of the story…

* * *

John came to in pain. It felt like everything in him was on fire. As he opened his eyes he saw Ruby leaning over him. He thought she might be a dream except he remembered seeing her before he passed out. John went to lift up his hands and rub his eyes when he seen that there was something different about them. They looked deformed.

"Ruby, what's happening to me?"

"John, I am so sorry, but it would see that you are making the change. I don't know how this is happening, maybe it has something to do with the blood transfusion that you got, but for whatever reason, you are changing."

"Changing into what- no wait, I know, this is more of that Skinwalker stuff right? I really did see you, you were the white wolf that has been following me around since I have been here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Just then John felt the burning pain intensify. "It feels like I am on fire."

"I wish there was something that I could do for you."

"Yeah. You know what is funny, Sherman is the one who told me to come for a walk tonight. Told me it might help me to clear my head and get to sleep. I think he knew I would find you. I think he knew all along this would happen."

"Sherman, that's who I could call for help. Do you think you can walk back to the your cabin, I'll call Sherman."

"I will try. You're not going to leave are you?"

"There is no reason for me to leave ever. John, I love you. I want to be with you. Things are different here, I"

John cut her off. "I know you married Tyler."

"He threatened to harm you and my brother, the ways of the pack, there was nothing I really could do."

"Well, things are going to change. Tyler needs to be taking care of. He has tried to kill me several times."

They were almost inside when the pain hit him very intensely. He doubled over. Ruby helped drag him into the cabin, laying him on the floor. They looked up as Sherman came in.

"Ah, finally, It's about time boy, I have been waiting for months."

"What do you mean Sherman?" Ruby asked.

"I was the one who called John and tipped him off about you. I was hoping that he wouldn't take so long to get the point, but what can I say, he's a slow learner. Maybe that's why it took him so long to flip."

"What?!" Both John and Ruby said together.

"John knows he was adopted, what he doesn't know is that his parents were both skinwalkers."

"If there were both skinwalkers why has John never flipped before this?" Ruby asked.

"A couple of reasons. First, John wasn't raised knowing he could. Certain traits manifested themselves, it was what made him such a successful police officer. Second, contrary to what Wolf Lake would like to think, they do not have a corner on the wolven community. The Indians long ago believed in the existence of skinwalkers, good and bad. Because the bad sought dominance, the good where often respected warriors and chiefs. John's parents were actually alpha of there pack. In an effort to take over the pack someone not only killed the alphas but tired to kill their child. John was found, entered into the system as a ward of the state and late adopted. The reason it is happening know is because in one regard the crazy doctor was right. John was born to be alpha, and the blood of a white wolven, his mate, would trigger his transformation. He's fighting it because he doesn't know what he's doing. You need to connect to him mental, and help him through the process. When you do he should have no problem making the flip."

Ruby and John were still reeling from what Sherman had shared with them. Ruby reached out and connected with John, telling him how to work through the change. She was really nervous. She didn't want to lose John to the change like she did her sister. The moment she connected the change started in earnest. There were a couple of times that if felt like it was going to be to hard. But in the end John made the flip, and Ruby, connected as she was flipped with him. Sherman just looked on and smiled as there stood a white wolf, and a solid black wolf.

"Times are a changing, that's for sure." Sherman said, as he walked out the door, leaving them in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

Sorry for such a long wait, I recently moved, but I have finally had sometime so here is the next installment.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. I am new, so feel free to advise me on the rating level.

This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

Back to Sophia and Luke now…

If had been almost a week since the incident at school. Though Sophia and Luke had talked about the possibility she was pregnant they had agreed that if it hadn't happened before, they would wait till at least after school. Today though was the day Sophia was going to find out if their lives were about to change. Sophia was actually a little nervous. Though she hadn't had any sickness, she was still fatigued, more then she thought she should be by now. Also, though she had not told Luke yet, Sophia was actually now 3 days late. Truth be told, from the way Sophia had caught Sherman smiling at her when she was in the nurses station she could pretty much guess that he knew something even then. Luke did not like her working but she actually liked her job, so every time she had a shift Luke would come and sit at a booth from the time she went on till the time she left. She had entertained the thought about going to the drugstore and buying a test, but didn't want to broadcast the fact that she thought she was pregnant. She had a feeling that it was something that she should keep the news close to her chest. Vivian was alpha, but Sophia was worried that it might not last. She would never forget the reference Luke had made about the new alpha possibly killing off the old ones children and such, prompting her to try to help him escape. She had went to the nurse when they were at school, during one of the few times her and Luke were separated due to class schedules and asked if a home pregnancy test work still work on her, due to the wolven hormones. The nurse had told her yes, and in fact had given her a test which she could take. The nurse looked like she had expected Sophia to take it there, but Sophia wanted to wait till she was home. What was funny was as Sophia left she caught the nurse looking at her, and she wasn't to sure why, but she had looked at her and basically growled that she was to tell no one, or else. Why she felt the need to do that she didn't know. Her shift was finishing up and she looked at Rusty.

"Hey Rusty, I am feeling pretty tired today, would it be alright if I went home now, or so you need me to help close up?"

"I've got it covered, go ahead. I can see that you are tired, and that pup has been watching you with a worried look since the last time you leaned against the wall and closed your eyes for a little to long."

Sophia smiled at that.

"**I heard him you know. Pup, oh please. But he's right. I feel your fatigue. I was tempted to take you home hours ago, but I know you wouldn't like that."**

Sophie walked over to Luke, **"Well thank you for being so kind and thoughtful of my wishes. I am ready to go home now, and am glad you brought your car. I don't think I could take the run home."**

Sophia and Luke walked out to the car, Luke helping her in before sliding over the hood to his side.

"You are such a guy. I think that's why you like to take and car, so you can hood slide."

Luke looked at her, smiling. "I do like to hood slide, it's easier on the car then glass slamming, though that was fun to." Luke winked at her.

Sophia just laughed a little and leaned back in the car seat. It wasn't long before she was asleep.

Luke looked over to see Sophia asleep. He was starting to worry about how tired she was all the time. She had learned how to block the constant chatter of the pack link, yet she was exhausted at the end of the day no matter what. When they got home he got out of the car and went around to her side. She barely stirred when he unbuckled her and murmured something about not forgetting her bag so he picked it up, and picked her up as well and carried her in the house, then to their room. Sophia stirred as he placed her on the bed.

"Wow, I really was tired. Did you grab my bag?"

"Yes-Whoa- lay back down." Luke said as he moved back over to the bed. Sophia was so tired that as she has tired to stand up she had just sat back down on the bed, looking surprised that she wasn't standing up.

"Sophia, I think we need to take you to the doctor, I am worried about how tired you are all the time."

"Luke, I sure I'll be fine in a while" Sophia said as she tired to stand slowly this time. She was still feeling very weak. She was actually a little worried, because even if she was pregnant, she didn't remember other pack members being like this, though honestly she hadn't been around to many. Worse, it had just started once she had got to work.

"Luke, I need to use the restroom, will you help me get there. Bring my bag too will you."

"Sophia, why don't we go to the doctor, I can take you to the hospital or make the man come here?"

"Fine, have your mom call him and tell him to come, but call Sherman too."

Luke quickly sent out the call to his mom.

"Why am I bring your bag."

"The nurse gave me something earlier today that I need."

"When did you see the nurse, why didn't you tell me you went to see her?"

"**I had a question. She answered it. She gave me a test to take Luke."**

"A test- what kind of-" Luke stopped short. "Do you think-"

"**It's a very real possibility now. That's why I want to take the test, the nurse said it would work. I want to know before the doctor and Sherman get here though. I want us to know for sure first."**

After Sophia took the test Luke carried her back to bed over her protest that she could walk. Honestly, Sophia was glad he carried her. Luke went to grab the test and came back to sit on the bed beside her.

As the result came up Sophia found herself actually smiling.

"What's going on, why did I call-" Vivian cut off short when she seen what Luke was holding in his hand.

Luke wasn't paying his mother any attention. He had scooted closer to Sophia on the bed and kissed her.

Just when it seemed like Sophia and Luke had noticed Vivian standing there, mouth agape the doorbell rang.

"I will go let them in, then I want to know about this."

The Doctor came up with Sherman at his heels.

"I was in the middle of my favorite TV Show when I was summoned to the Alpha's house. This better be good."

Sherman smiled broadly, "Oh, I am very sure it is. Isn't that right Mr. and Mrs. Cates?"

Sophia looked up at Sherman. "You knew. You played it off before, but you knew all along didn't you."

The doctor caught a look at the what Luke had dropped on the bed. "Why am I hear if the answer to what ails you is already determined?" The doctor sounded a little miffed.

Luke moved from the bed walk over to the doctor, glaring at him. "You are her because my mate has been feeling overly tired. We both thought you should check her."

The doctor moved to the bed, sitting his bag down and rummaged around in it till he found his stethoscope.

"Well since we aren't at a hospital to do an Ultrasound, and it is possibly to soon to do one this is the next best thing. With it and the wolven hearing I can pick up on a lot of things human doctors might miss."

"Could you hear the baby?" Sophia asked.

"I am sure I could. Just lie down and I will need to place this against your stomach. But first, let me check your heart rate."

The doctor listened first to Sophia's before moving to try and listen to the baby's. Both Sophia and Luke watched and the doctors face took on a surprise look.

"Why are you making that face?" Luke asked

"Sherman, come here and listen to something for me, just to make sure I am not imagining it."

The doctor moved the stethoscope over her stomach and Sherman listened in, and then he started to chuckle.

"Well I'll be, I didn't see that coming? Why don't you let them have a listen to?"

The doctor motioned for Luke first.

"This does explain why she has been so tired, already."

Sophia just watched on as Luke's eyes grew wide.

"What- was that-"

Sophia was worried that Luke now seemed speechless. "Can I listen?"

"Sure you can Sophia, sit up using the pillows then lie back. Tell me when you hear something."

Sophia felt wonder grow within her when she heard the heartbeat. She indicated that she heard something, not wanting to talk to take away from it when the doctor moved it. At first she was upset till she heard the heartbeat again. He moved it again and she about protested till there was the heartbeat one finally time. Then a thought occurred to her. The doctor had focused on the heartbeat 3 times, but what if it was more that he had found 3 heartbeats. Sophie let the stethoscope drop.

"Three?"

"Yes, three. Though its not uncommon in the pack I must say that it has been a long time since there has been a multiple birth to an alpha family, and especially to the White Wolf." Sherman said

"Wait, Ruby was a twin." Luke said.

"True, but that was just a twin. This is a whole new ball park."

"She's having 3 babies. Why do I know that there is something about this you know that we don't Sherman." Vivian finally spoke up.

"Of course I know something, but it is only something I can share with the parents. I must also say that for now we tell no one that the line of the future alpha has been secured. I will reveal to Sophia and Luke why at a later date- as well as to what they need to know about their children. But right now I think Sophia needs her rest." And with that Sherman ushered the doctor and Vivian out.

Luke laid down and pulled Sophia to him.

"**How do you feel about this?"**

"**I am delighted yet scared. 3, can you believe that. What's funny is that the reason I took the test was because I was 3 days late. 3 for 3. How do you feel about this?"**

"**I guess proud- we are going to have three kids"** Luke said laughing in his head. **"Seriously though, I am happy and scared, worried about you. I know how tired you have been and I don't want to but you into any danger. I love the thought of having children with you, but I don't want to place you in any danger. I love you."**

He kissed her gently, gathering closer to him still, till she was laying on top of him just about.

"**I love you too. And I agree with Sherman, something whispered to me to keep my suspicions quite, it's why I had the nurse get the test. I even threatened her if she told, though I don't know why I felt the need. We have been given a great gift and privilege, but I think that there are those who would want to take it from us."**

"**I will kill anyone who tries to harm you or the babies. Your dad will protect you too, though he might wish me harm when he finds out. But we can all deal with it tomorrow, but for now we should get some sleep. Good night babies"** Luke said as he placed his hand over Sophia's stomach.

"**Yes, good night babies."** Sophia said as she placed her hand over Luke's. Within seconds they where both asleep.

* * *

Please review, send me your thoughts, etc. Let me know if I should continue, if anyone is still reading? Thanks.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.Here you go, as you requested- it continues.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. I am new, so feel free to advise me on the rating level.

This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

Sophie awoke still wrapped in Luke arms. Today she wanted to tell her dad about the pregnancy. But she was also nervous about making sure no one else discovered the news. All last night she had had dreams about someone being after the babies. She couldn't shake the feeling that something might happen.

As she fully woke up she also remembered something the doctor had shared with her last night. A normal wolven pregnancy progressed faster then regularly, especially when multiple births are concerned, and so at 7 months or so most wolven are full term. The doctor was unsure how this would progress with Sophia's mixed background, but he was leaning towards the fact that she was a white wolf and also mate to the future alpha, she would follow wolven patterns. She remembered back to what the nurse had once told her about shifting. She didn't know why the nurse failed to mention the fact that wolven trimesters did not reflect human ones. There were still three, the first one being three months and the last two only two months a piece. As she moved her hand over her stomach she realized that she was almost a month pregnant. Sometimes life was funny with how quickly things change.

"So, I think we should just call your dad and tell him, that way, when he wants to go for my throat he won't be near to do it" Luke said as he woke up.

Sophia looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry; I'll be there to protect you." She said sarcastically.

"That's really funny. However, I don't think that we should tell him at the office, there is no telling who may be there to overhear. Maybe we should tell him to come here or something."

"That's fine; I'll call him in a little bit. First things first though, I am very hungry. Let's go eat and I'll call dad from there.

Matt pulled up to the house in which his daughter now lived a little anxious about what she might have to tell him. He was still getting used to the fact that his daughter was a mated, married woman. Before he could knock Sophia was opening the door for him.

"Hi dad." Sophie said as she hugged him.

Matt followed as Sophia led him into the room that Vivian was using as her office. He noticed that Vivian was not there.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me that I had to come here?"

"First, sit down."

As he sat in a chair Luke came in to stand by Sophia. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, first, the reason we asked you her dad is because we don't want other people to know just yet. Luke and I feel it would be best to just keep it as a secret for a while."

"Fine, so just what is this secret?" Matt asked, though there were a couple of ideas running through his head, most he was not to happy about, Sophia was still young, still in school."

"Well, the thing is dad, Luke and I, are expecting."

"Expecting what?" Matt asked inanely, though he knew exactly what. He glared at Luke and started to actually growl, his eyes glowing.

"Stop dad. I want you to be happy about this like we are."

At that Matt clamed down instantly. Sophia was happy about it. And honestly, though he would like to kill the pup for ever touching his daughter, there was nothing he could have done about it, and nothing he could do now without destroying his daughter as well.

"You're happy about it?"

"Yes, we both are. We realize that it would have been best to wait till after school, but by the time we even thought about it, well, it was too late. And we are happy about it. Dad, we are having triplets." Sophia said on a smile, Luke grinning broadly beside her.

"Wait- What- Triplets- as in three. Not one, not two, but three."

Sophia actually laughed and smiled at him.

"Yes dad, three. We found out last night, and I wanted to tell you."

"But you are to tell no one else." Luke put in.

Just as Matt was about to comment they heard the front door flung open. Tyler Creed came storming into the office, flinging that door open as well.

"Where's Vivian? She needs to get her stepdaughter under control. Ruby just challenged me for an annulment."

Vivian, having heard the door open, came into the room.

"What do you mean she challenged you for an annulment?"

"She sent it to my office, by none other then Sherman himself, who smiled the whole time he told me about it. She is citing me as an unfit mate for the white wolf has challenged me. The only way to prove I am fit would be to fit the white wolf or her champion. The only wolf I know about is the pup there, who wouldn't stand a chance. Unless the sheriff is in on it? Who knows, maybe it's a double team from the white wolves themselves."

"How come I was the last to know about a meeting?" Sherman said as he came strolling in. He then took a seat, as all the others in the room where on their feet.

"Pray do continue Mr. Creed, but I can tell you that the challenge issued is a sound one. To spare you pain and humiliation I would just give the lady what she wants. However, I would enjoy seeing you getting your but kicked."

Tyler turned and snarled at Sherman. As he did Sherman laughed.

Sherman's eyes glowed as he stood up from his chair.

"Listen pup, I may be just a history teacher, but I know a lot about a lot of things. I have been around for a long time, and there is a reason why. You do not want to mess with me."

As he sat back down his demeanor once again changed into that of one who was laid back and easy going as usual.

"I believe it's time for you to leave." Matt said, his eyes glowing so that Tyler would get the point.

"This is not over." Tyler called out as he left.

When they heard the front door slam Sherman looked over at Matt.

"So how does it feel knowing you're going to be a grandfather? Or even a grandmother?" He said as he looked at Vivian.

"Why do I have a feeling you knew about this even before?" Matt asked.

"Like I said, I know a lot about some things. Now, I believe I had an appointment with the expecting parents, so if you will both excuse us."

With that Sherman ushered Matt and Vivian out the door, and closed it behind them.

"Know, where to begin about that prophecy I told you about…"

* * *

Let me know what you think...Please review

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for not posting in so long, my computer "crashed and burned", and now I have a lovely new one.

* * *

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

Here you go, as you requested- chapter 8.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. I am new, so feel free to advise me on the rating level.

This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

"So tell me again about the fact that, unlike a regular marriage that you could get annulled by signing a few legal papers, the wolven do it different. Seeking an annulment is in truth issuing a challenge from one mate to the other?"

Ruby looked over at John as he asked the question.

"Yes, because annulments are not normally given to one of the pack. The fact that I am them white wolf means that I have certain standing within the pack, for normally a female could not challenge her mate for one."

"So you challenged Tyler, which means that you will have to fight him and win to win the annulment? I do not think so. Didn't you say something about having a champion do the fight?"

"Well yes, I can select a champion to fight."

"Then consider it done. I will be your champion from here on out."

"John, you are still new to the skin, and Tyler is vicious and probably wouldn't even fight fair."

"All the more reason for me to be the one doing the fighting; I may be new to the skin, but I am not new to fighting. Besides, I seem to be picking up pretty fast on this whole being a wolf thing, so I don't see a problem. It might be rough, but Tyler will not win. I will be doing the world a favor by getting rid of him."

"Well, the challenge is set for nightfall, in the council meeting place. It is normally to arrive in wolven form."

"Good, I can't wait."

"Till then, I have an idea on how to better spend our time and give you some encouragement."

"Really? Ruby, tell me this, after Tyler is taking care of are you free to seek another mate? Do you have to wait a certain amount of time, how will it work."

"John, Tyler and I may be married in the eyes of the pack, but in my heart, we are already mates, and always have been. Tyler tricked me into marrying him, I was doing it to save you, and it's obvious that he couldn't even keep his word about that. We entered into a contract in which Tyler broke the conditions of. That alone makes the marriage invalid, this is merely a formality."

"Then after Tyler is defeated I would like to claim you as my mate in front of the pack, so that may know you are mine, and now one is to take you from me again."

"Don't worry; I am not going to leave ever, I am finally able to have everything I have wanted, and I am not going to let it go without a fight."

* * *

More Luke and Sophia at next post, sorry it's so short.


	10. Chapter 10

~~~~I have not given up on it- and now- the story continues~~~~~~

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

Luke and Sophia just looked at Sherman as he told them about the prophecy concerning them.

"So let me make sure that I get this straight Sherman- not only did this prophecy mention that there would be a time when two white wolves would come at once, but that it would mark the beginning of a time of change. Why did you never tell us about this prophecy before?"

"Well, Sophia, you see the thing is that if some of these prophecies had come out before hand then things would have been out of control. There has been a long standing prophecy that there would come a time when a half-breed would be born that would not only survive the flip, but would indeed become a powerful pack leader unlike any seen before, and that them and their mate would help usher in a time of great change for the pack and for the future of all wolven."

Sophia stopped drinking her water just to stare at Sherman. "What do you mean there was a prophecy- that prophecy was about me. I was always so worried about the flip, and my dad even- and one of the things that worried us was me surviving the flip, yet all you had to do was tell us about that prophecy-"

"If you remember Miss Donner, I kept telling you that you were stronger then you think."

"Yes you did, but I know now it was because you had insider information per say. And remember, its Mrs. Cates now, you seen to that too."

"I always knew you knew more then you were letting on, the way you would just smile sometimes. Why do I also get the feeling that there is something else that you have not told us, something very important- I mean didn't you tell us there was a prophecy about the babies?" Luke asked

"Yes, there is. I mentioned that the presence of two white wolves would be the beginning of a time of change, but that it would come that the offspring of the white wolven would be different and more powerful than any wolven before them."

"Wait- how did you know that this prophecy was about me- not Ruby?"

"Well, Ruby's prophecy is her own, and different. The alphas have known about this prophecy, and anyone who wished to could learn about it, but as the keeper I understand what they actually mean better than anyone. It would stand to reason that the half-breed who would survive the flip and end up being a very powerful leader within the pack would have some powerful offspring of her own. The prophecy is that you yourself will have powers different from those of regular wolven, and that could even been seen in the control you had over your wolf."

"What do you mean the control she had over her wolf?"

"Why don't you tell your mate what I mean Mrs. Cates?"

"I held her in. Sherman knew, I was struggling with the fact about wanting to flip, I knew my dad didn't want me to; he was scared about me not making it, and of me being trapped here if I did. Honestly, I think that I could have flipped around the time everyone else was flipping, I just knew how my dad felt about it, and so I kept holding it in. It was toward the end that I couldn't hold her in any more, but I couldn't fully let go either. Remember what I told you, that I had held her in for so long I wasn't able to let go enough for her to come out fully."

Luke sat there, remembering back to that night that honestly wasn't so long ago, but seemed like forever.

"I remember, and as I think back I can remember the signs, how every now and then you would pick up on pack communication or thoughts. There was that one time you heard your dad come home even before I did. I knew you were close to the flip, I just never knew how close for so long. To be able to hold the wolf in like that, I have been flipped for years and I still have moments were the wolf almost gets away from me, in fact it was just recently the last time it almost go away from me, it was only knowing you where there, having you touch me and talk to me that helped me reign it in."

"Well, one of Sophia's gifts is her ability to bring and maintain peace. It is part of the responsibility of the white wolf- to be a peace keeper. Her very presence can have a calming effect on those who need it. For instance, do you remember your visit to Sarah while she was struggling with her flip?"

"Of course, we were all so worried, and my dad didn't even want me to go and see her. I remember just sitting there with her- wait- are you saying…"

"It was you being there- the calming influence you brought to her that allowed her to finally be able to flip and survive. It is something that you can possibly be able to do with all those making the flip."

"Wait a minute- you mean that quite possible no one will have to die during the flip like my sister Amanda- could Ruby do that?"

"To some extent- you see Sophia's experience and calming presence also comes from the fact that she herself has such control over her wolf. Though she needed her mate to connect with her and help release her own, when it comes to others the path between the first flip is a path her mind is very familiar with since she held it off for so long. She can help guide others along that path, and in fact already has without really even knowing it."

"You mentioned something about the offspring having powers different than any wolven before- what does that mean exactly- different like the powers you say I will have, or even more different than that."

"Well now, that's where the prophecy gets a little vague. In fact, the prophecy doesn't really say what kind of powers you will have. The only thing clear about the prophecy concerning you was that you would survive the flip. There was one about you and Mr. Cates that I was also going to mention, since it has already been fulfilled."

"What do you mean there was a prophecy about Sophia and I, you mean different than the one that dealt with her being a white wolf?"

"Yes- you see this was another one that contributed to the fact that Sophia would survive the flip. The prophecy simply says the time would come when two of the most powerful households would come together forming a united front during the time of change. Since the Cates and Donner line go way back, and since both lines have boasted a white wolf their lines in the past they have become ancient powerful bloodlines, so it was those two lines that were prophesied to come together, how fitting it is that those lines both boast a white wolf- at the same time. When you add all these prophesies together then all I can say are that things are about to get real interesting around here. The prophecy I discovered a while back that I have kept hidden from all but the alpha, though I have not shared with the current one is the prophecy of the three. I mentioned that the prophecy about your offspring having powers unlike those seen before, well, until last night I was not too sure how this prophecy would relate. There is a prophecy of the three, who will be born under the harvest moon-"

"What a minute- the Harvest moon- that is only – that can't be- it wouldn't be enough time- I still have 6 months to go Sherman- the harvest moon is just over 4 months away. See, the prophecy must be about someone else."

"Let me finish- the prophecy of three says that to a great family will be born three who will have great power, unlike any ever seen before- see there it parallels with what it says about you and your offspring. It says that the coming of the three will not be one that many will know about; that that after their coming the world as we know it will change. For the three will help usher in a time of change for all wolven- lead by the parents of the three."

"Sherman, listen- what I am saying is that according to what the nurse said I will probably be pregnant for seven months, meaning I still have six months or so to go- the Harvest Moon is not that far off- what does that mean?"

"Honestly- I am not too sure about that part of it, but I am sure that the three are the children you are carrying right now. I do know that the nurse was unsure how your pregnancy would progress because of your mixed blood, but I also think that because you are a white wolf means that your pregnancy will be different than any we have encountered, for though we have had a white wolf for a few years, you are the first pregnant one that we have seen, so there is no real telling how this can work for you."

"Well Sherman, you need to read a little more then. If I only have about 4 months till they are born does that mean that they are still full term- I mean- does something happen, something that makes them come early? Or is 4 months not early- how do we find this out. The nurse said that if I shift after the first trimester then I can hurt them, but that the first trimester in three months with the others being two apiece. But if my pregnancy is speed up what does that mean for shifting? When is it not okay for me to shift anymore?"

"I don't have any of those answers Sophia."

"**Luke- I'm scared, what if they do come early, what if it's something I do, what if I'm not careful enough, and I cause them harm. What if-"**

Luke squeezed her hand he was holding, and then turned her face so that he could look her in the eyes.

"**Sophia, you'll be a great mom, you won't do anything to harm them. We will figure this out, I promise. I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to any of you."**

With that Luke placed a kiss on her lips, and then turned to face Sherman.

"Sophia's right, we need to learn more about this. For Sophia and my peace of mind I think that the doctor will also need to come out every so often, to monitor the pregnancy, he should be able to gauge how far along she is- which should tell us a little bit more about whether they will be early or if the pregnancy will just be faster."

"**Thank you Luke- having the doctor monitor the pregnancy will help relieve my fears, I am glad I have you as my mate, you are already taking good care of me."**

"**Your happiness is my upmost concern my love, my duty and joy as your mate is to make you happy.- Wow- that was really mushy- I must really be getting used to being a mated wolf."**

Luke smiled a big smile at Sophia, making her laugh.

"**Yep-you're Mr. Sensitive mate alright-keep it up and you will score brownie points for later- when the crazy pregnancy hormones make me mad at you for no reason."**

"Well, now that you to have had fun with your private little chat- I think I will say the last I have to say about that prophecy. There was also a warning. A force will rise up against the three before they even come to be, seeking to do away with them. This part of the prophecy is unclear, because it actually reads like it will be an attack against the parents, not the three themselves- it's just that the three are involved because-"

"Someone is going to attack Luke and myself now, before they are born, so in as little as 4 months someone is going to try to kill Luke and me. That is just great. Like life wasn't stressful enough. Ugh, the days that I used to think that high school was the pits- those actually don't look that bad."

"Well, I don't know who will try to kill us, but I know I am not going to allow it to happen. We can tell the sheriff right, he will help pull protective detail, and others can be assigned to protection without us having to tell them why really."

"Well, now that I have shared that with you all I will be going, I have other prophecies to share with others today."

With that Sherman left, leaving Luke and Sophia to themselves.

Luke pulls Sophia up from the couch and into his arms.

"**I promise- I am not going to let anything happen to you or our babies. I swear on my life."**

"**I believe you, but just don't go doing anything that will get yourself killed; I don't want to raise the three as Sherman called them all by myself."**

**"I won't leave, not ever- I love you Sophia Maria Donner Cates"**

**"And I love you Lucas-now I'm starving- so lets go get some food"**

With that they both headed for the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

I will be updating soon- thanks for the continued interest.


	11. Chapter 11

~~Author's Note~~Hope people are still reading and enjoy, I have the rest of the story outlined now- a few changes from where I had planned, so post won't be so long in between next time~~~~~~

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

As Luke and Sophia are eating they hear the call go out for all who can to meet at the council ring but not in their pelts, at nightfall.

"What do you think is happening this time?" Sophia asked

"I have no idea, put it could be that someone is challenging for rank and position in pack. I am not too sure whose is being challenged though, because normally the mental link would be alive before hand of an upcoming challenge and there is not chatter about it."

"Meeting at the ring, but not arriving in our pelts this time- does that mean that we won't flip?'

"Normally, yes we won't flip at all."

"I am scarred of flipping. How crazy is that- I grew up worried about flipping and now that I have, once again I have a reason to worry about it. This time though I am literally scarred to flip."

"It will all be okay. With the doctor checking you out he should be able to judge when it is too close for you to flip. But if you don't want to flip then we don't have to."

"We…Luke I know how you like to run, you don't have to worry about me."

"Sophia, you're my mate, you're the only one that I want to run with. I just want you to be with me, whichever form I am in. If you are not flipping, them I won't either. In fact, well take the car out to the circle ring if you want."

"We don't have to do all that- we can walk through the woods, in fact, we can head out now in case we want to stop and enjoy some of the scenery." Sophia said laughingly.

* * *

**********Ruby & John***********

"Great, here comes Sherman again. Wonder what he has to say this time?" John said as unwrapped his arms from around Ruby, stood and pulled on his pants.

"Sherman's here?" Ruby said, moving to get dressed as well. "Wonder what he wants now?"

"Who knows, probably to tell us something that won't make such sense to us till years down the road, if ever, just like normal for him I take."

John was there to open the door as Sherman knocked. Ruby walked in behind as Sherman stepped in.

"I was just over at your brothers telling Sophia and him some interesting things about her and the white wolf, so I figured I continue the sharing with the other one as well. It also involved John too, in fact, it's mostly about John. You see, since John's parents were killed the pack that they were alpha to were left floundering. I have been told by the keepers that it is time for me to share with John the fact that he is indeed alpha of his own pack. There is a prophesy about-"

"Wait, alpha of a pack- this pack being the one his parents lead till they were murdered. What is he suppose to do, just show up and say 'Hello, I'm the long-lost dead alpha's son- your new alpha?"

"They've been waiting for him. They too haven't had a white wolf in their pack for years, many thought that you were the white wolf of this pack, but the truth of the matter is that white wolves can cross packs, like ambassadors between the packs. Your brother will be the next alpha, and he already has his white wolf mate, and they indeed have their own prophecy. But to that pack a seer once foretold that they would not have another white wolf until the obsidian wolf came, bringing with him a time not of death, but of rebirth. He would return a powerful warrior, who has cheated death several times, always to survive, and the white wolf will be his mate. He will come and lead the pack into a time of prosperity, and of new hope."

"That's a lot to live up to. 'A powerful warrior who has cheated death'; seriously, who writes this stuff? I'm just a police officer, and sure I have had a few lucky misses, but-"

"Lucky misses of what- death- your first miss as you call it was when you weren't killed with your parents, then several on the field that indeed made you such the highly decorated officer you where in Seattle, and finally, lets know forget about all the times Tyler tried to kill you and failed."

"Sherman's right, you have cheated death. And the obsidian wolf, the black wolf, is said to be one of the strongest, bravest, fastest fighters of all the wolves. You said it yourself, you're a police officer, and you are fighting Tyler for me, you are a warrior."

"Yes, and after tonight, you, the white wolf will be able to become legally his mate. After that there is actually no time to delay reclaiming your pack John. The time will come, in fact, it may come very soon, that Wolf Lake itself will need the support and power your pack will be able to offer. Well, it's almost that time. I sure can't wait to see the faces when they realize that John will be fighting, and that he is actually a black. Man, this is going to be great, got to go so I can get the good seats, because it's going to be entertaining for sure."

With that Sherman walked out laughing loudly, John and Ruby just watching him.

"I don't think anyone will every really understand that man."

"I've known him my whole life and I would have to say that you're right there. He's always been a mystery."

"He also never really told me were the pack was?"

"He will tell us later I guess, probably tonight. Speaking of tonight, it's time for us to head that way. We won't be arriving in pelts, so it's a walk."

"A walk, I think it's time we see how fast we can go on just our two feet, didn't I ever tell you that I was a track runner in high school- man I loved to run."

"Know I can see what Sherman meant about certain signs being there all along. Alright mister track star, let's go for a run then through the woods to the ring, but try not to wear yourself out." Ruby said, and she took off out the door at a run, leaping the porch.

"Wear myself out; this is just the warm up." John said as he took off after her.

* * *

I will update soon if you guys want-the next chapter is almost finished.


	12. Chapter 12

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

Sophia and Luke arrive to the circle to see Vivian, Sherman and her dad already there.

"So what is this about? The summons to the circle was pretty nondescript."

Before they could be answered other members of the pack began to show up. Among them was Tyler Creed.

"What is this stupid notice I received to attend to a meeting at the circle, and the fact that I have been issued a challenge? I doubt the pup there is so willing to have his throat ripped out in front of his wife over there, and the sheriff doesn't seem to be too involved either. So what is this crap about?"

"Ah, poor Tyler can't even keep your wife at home, now people are challenging you. Maybe it's because the fact that your wife doesn't want you shows weakness or something. Who knows?" Sherman said with a laugh.

"Shut it keeper, or I'll deal with you after I handle this challenge."

"Oh please, we have already discussed the fact that you do not want to push it too far with me. Put I'm not shaking in my shoes anyway, because I do know more than you do, so I know who I am hedging my bets on in this challenge."

"So you do know my challenger, well then, speak up old man, a good secret is one worth sharing with others."

"A yes, but a great secret is one kept to oneself. Besides, I want to see the look of surprise on your pace when you realize what is happening."

It was not long before all were gathered at the circle, awaiting the meeting to begin.

Vivian called the meeting to order after what appeared to be a prearranged signal.

"We are all here tonight to recognize an official challenge given to Tyler Creed. Will the challenger please step forth and state the reason for the challenge."

It was then that Ruby made her way through those assembled to stand in the center of the circle itself.

"I, Ruby Cates-"

"That's bull" Tyler interrupted. "Ruby is my mate, and as such has no right to issue me a challenge, and the name is Ruby Cates Creed, or have you forgotten wife?"

"I, Ruby Cates" Ruby paused to look straight at Tyler. "Petition the pack to annul the mating vows between Tyler Creed and myself on several grounds. First, Tyler has gone pack on vows promised to me used to solicit my compliance in the mating. Second, the mating vows have not been fulfilled as they are required, so a divorce is not necessary. Third," At this Ruby reached up and pulled her shirt to reveal her neck by her shoulder, "I have been mated to my true mate, and as such as the opportunity to live with him as such."

"True mate- that a likely story, everyone knows you ran from Wolf Lake into the arms of a human. Not only is that not worthy of a white wolf, but you broke trust of all those in Wolf Lake and the law of the pack itself when you left. The fact that you were wise enough come back, your color, and your father being the alpha spared you from a fate others have suffered from the same crime."

"Tyler Creed, I challenge you for a removal of mating vows, which have been unfulfilled, and level charges against you as well. First, you coerced me into marriage by threatening my family members, and loved ones if I did not comply. Yet, even after that you failed to stay true to your promise. You have attempted to destroy the peace we have with the humans by doing harm to one of them, as well as several criminal practices which people have overlooked in the past. You risked poisoning the whole pack with that stupid truck and the junk that was in it. You have not only failed to live up to your duty as a pack member, but are an unfit mate. I challenge you, Tyler Creed, and reserve the right to name my champion."

"Reserve the right all you want, who is your champion going to be. Not your brother, the pup couldn't handle me."

Sophia put a restraining arm on Luke's chest as he growled deeply, eyes flashing.

"If my sister asked, I would gladly remove you from her life."

"My true mate will champion me."

At that John stepped out of the shadow of the tree line, where surprisingly no one had been able to scent him. He came to a rest beside Ruby.

"The human, the human is going to challenge me. This is too good to be true. Fine, I accept."

John turned and looked at Vivian, looking straight at her, then bowing his head in a formal nod of acknowledgement.

"As champion to the white wolf, my mate, and as challenger, I ask the alpha's acceptance that the challenge be fought in pelts."

At this the whole audience gasped with the exception of those who were in the know.

"**John can flip, that makes so much sense now, I always knew there was something about him that make we wonder. I mean, it seemed to have excellent hearing, at times he could be very wolf like."** Sophia told Luke.

Vivian looked at John, then at Sherman, and back at John, questions in her eyes.

"The preference to fight in pelts is accepted. Matt Donner will watch over the proceedings. Remember though, this is a challenge not issued as a fight to the death, so it will be to trócaire (A/N: Gaelic for mercy)."

Matt stepped forward, "Tyler and John, please take your place in the center of the circle. You may now don your pelt."

Many were familiar with Tyler's almost gunmetal color for his pelt, but as John shifted into his pelt the assembled crowd drew an audible breath, some gasping. Colors in pelts always meant something, for females. The lighter the pelt the higher she was in order of the pack usually, with white being the highest. For males though it was different. Males would depend on not only natural order of things, the strongest being the highest in the pack, but as well as the place that they were born into according to their parents. However, there was one exception. For just as it is always known that a white wolf would be female, and that she would serve as mate to the alpha male, those wolves of black pelt had a legend associated with them too. Those of the black pelt were always destined to be alphas. More powerful, stronger and faster than all of the pack, he was an equal to the white wolf. He was rarely challenged for position in the pack; because he could not be beat in a fair fight. In fact, the last black pelt in history had been killed with his mate in by rebels who ambushed them, murdering not only the black wolf and his mate, but the children and several others as well. It had been a massacre, which none had survived. Or so many had believed, for the black pelt also ran through family lines, most always born into a long line of alpha leaders. Just as a white wolf was a foreshadowing of things to come, a black pelt meant that times were going to get rough and that a strong leader would need to be there to lead the pack.

By John being black, he was destined to be alpha; but those assembled did not know that that alpha position was attached to another pack.

"**Well, look at that, you not only managed to flip, but into a black no less. That does not stop what is about to happen to you today. You will not take what is mine."** Tyler sent out over the public path.

"**Ruby has made her choice, and as her mate I am only enforcing her decision. You can try to beat me, but you will not win. Now stop the blabbering and let's do this."** John replied back.

And with that the two wolves went running towards each other, each one determined to win. As the fight went on, others realized that though that fight was not suppose to be to the death, Tyler was indeed aiming to kill John. The question was, though John was a black, did he have enough experience to win this fight against Tyler, who wasn't pulling any punches?

* * *

-Please review- let me know what you think. Will update soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

The rest of the pack watched anxiously as the two wolves fought. Tyler had experience fitting in his pelt, as well as the fact he was not above fighting a little dirty, no also going for the honorable move in the fight.

John, though he was new to his pelt had the gifts of his pelt. He was a born alpha, and as such it was just natural that he could hold his own in a fight. He also had those reflexes that served him so well as a human, and were even better and faster in his wolf form.

Tyler was aiming for the kill, and so in doing so he was lunging, leaving himself more open to John's quick attacks. John was not out to maim, kill or destroy, but merely to carry on till trócaire. On and on they thought. It seemed like hours, but in truth, it was only minutes. Finally Tyler lunged in, going for John's throat. When he did this, he left himself open for John to dodge the attack fast, and reaching Tyler's throat. He held on long enough for Tyler to realized that he would not be able to shrug John off. He lowers himself to the ground.

"**Trócaire****" **Tyler called over the public mind link.

At hearing that John let go and backed off, reluctantly to turn his back on Tyler, even though he had been the one the yield.

"I declare that John is the winner, as Tyler yielded. Ruby's request to have her mating vows to Tyler Creed removed has been granted. The pack also recognizes her marking by her true mate, John." Vivian said, as she addressed the pack.

"Please flip back from your pelts gentlemen." Vivian asked Tyler and John.

John went ahead and was flipping back to his human form when Tyler, still in his pelt launched an attack. Matt rushed in quickly, catching Tyler, and then throwing him harshly to the ground.

"Tyler, the fight is over." Matt growled, his eyes glowing. "It was fought to the end, and John won. Your life has been spared, don't make us regret it."

"Tyler, Ruby brought some of your actions to the attention of the pact, and in light of this most recent behavior I feel that you leave me no choice for the good of the pack. You, Tyler Creed, are stripped of rank in the pack, you are banished. You are to leave Wolf Lake by tonight; if you are still here or if you come back, a death warrant will be issued on your hide."

Tyler lifted himself off the ground.

"**Fine, if Ruby wants the cop, she can have him. But I will not forget what you have done. You Vivian and even you Sheriff will suffer. And do not forget, I know how to hurt you the most." **He called out over the mental link as he walked away. **"Or should I say, I know who to hurt to hurt you both the most." **With that he turned back to look at Luke and Sophia. **"You think you have it made pup, you and your zoo-bait mate who managed to flip. Well, you better keep your eyes open, because you never know when someone might come and claim your mate as their own."** Tyler then took off running into the woods.

"**What do you think he went by that Luke? First what he said to our parents, then what he said to you. He's not going to let this go. He couldn't have said it any clearer if he had just quipped a cliche like 'This is not the last you have heard from me.' Or even 'I'll be back' and I admit to being a little frightened."** Sophia directed to Luke on their own path.

"**I will protect you and our babies, I promise, remember. Tyler will be back more the likely, put he will not take you from me. I will not let you leave me, not only because of how much I love you, but because if I ever get out of line again I need someone to be able to throw me into the windshield on my car so I hit my head hard enough to knock sense into me again." **Luke said, as he pulled Sophia into his arms, stroking her back and nuzzling her neck. **"I do know that I am glad that we have decided to keep our good news to just family for now. And in regards to that, I had the doctor pulled some favors in, and said that if we want, and part of the monitoring we have asked him to do, he will try to do an ultrasound."**

Sophia turned to look up at Him. "You mean we could see them? When, Now?"

"Well not now, do you see him around right now?" Luke said playfully.

Sophia hit him in the shoulder, "Keep it up and there just might be a car wind shield with your name on it. I mean, how soon, like tonight?"

"I can check, it's a portable on, so I can see if he can come to the house tonight if you want?"

"Of course I do. Do you think he could leave it with us so that we could do it ourselves?"

"Well, he got a portable just for us, so yeah, he just might."

"Well, then, let go, he can meet us at the house, we will have time to eat before he gets there."

"We ate before we came."

"We did, and it's your fault that I am hungry again."

"Huh-what-why-how?" Luke babbled out.

"I am hungry again; I find that I am getting hungry a lot more often, which I am blaming you for. I want to eat before the doctor gets here. Now walk a little faster, or I be eating a bunny or something before we make it home, and you know I like my meat without fur."

With that Sophia took off running into the woods, Luke rushing off after her. They arrived home laughing as they entered the door to the house.

"Okay, let's eat before the doctor gets here." Luke said as he reached up for some plates to serve up the leftovers Sophia was warming up.

"Yeah- this is mine, get your own leftovers."

"You're eating that all, and not sharing?"

"Of course I am sharing, that's why I am eating it all."

Luke thought Sophia was kidding till he tried to nab some of the meat off her plate and she actually growled at him.

"Okay, okay, got it- sharing- I understand- I will get my own; sure you don't want me to make you some more too."

"No thanks, I good. Thank you though" Sophia said smiling at him, and all Luke could think was that the crazy pregnancy hormones were starting.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, it's a little short. Promise, next update not that long off. Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

After they had finished their meal and the ice cream sundaes Sophia had wanted for desert the doctor was arriving. They both heard his car pull up and then smelt him when he got out of the car.

"He's here; I have been waiting forever." Sophia said as she got up to go to the door. Luke was trailing behind her as she answered the door and showed the doctor into the living room.

"Evening doctor, Sophia and I are glad you could meet us tonight."

"The whole pack has a lot invested in making sure that the alpha and the future are doing okay. With Sophia's mixed heritage we can't be overly cautious in handling this. Now, Sophia needs to lie down, would you rather do this on a bed?"

"Why not doctor, in the bed was the first time we heard the babies heartbeats, so let's make that the place where we first see them too." Sophia says as she changed directions, and headed up the stairs.

"Mrs. Lucas, mind giving me a hand with my things, wolven strength helps, put it doesn't give me any more arms."

"Sure thing, not a problem doctor." Luke grabbed some of the doctor's things and headed up the stairs behind Sophia.

Once in the room the doctor had Sophia lay down and helped her adjust some of the pillows.

It wasn't long before the doctor had everything ready. "Here we go, let's see what we can see."

Sophia and Luke were watching the screen with anticipation, waiting for the first glimpse.

"Ah, there we go, here is one of the little ones now." The doctor said as he showed the picture on the monitor.

Sophia looked at it in amazement, and then turned to look at Luke. His mouth was hanging open, staring at the screen.

"**It's unbelievable isn't it?" **Sophia said to Luke, not wanting to speak out loud in a moment such as this

"**You have no idea. Being with you has made me become a better person, it makes me want to be better, and I look at that, and I know now that we have done something incredible. After all the crap I've done, even the crap I put you through, to thing I could be a part of something so amazing. I love them already, and I love you."**

"Well, would you look at that, you Sophia may be further along then we think now. Your pregnancy is actually looks to be developing pretty fast, even for a full wolven. Here's the second one, and finally the third, so we know that what we heard that first night was definitely right, not that I doubted our hearing." The doctor smiled at that, seeing the look of amazement still on the young alphas faces.

"**Can you really believe it? We had heard then that first night, and then we know that the prophecy says three, but to see them and hear them. They really are there. They're ours to protect and to love." **Sophia was still staring at the monitor as she sent the message to Luke.

"**To protect and love, that's my promise to you and to them."**

"Well, other than the fact that you are progressing a little faster then what we first thought you would, you and the three young pups seem to be doing just fine. Of course, we will continue to monitor you all. Now the alpha secured this machine just for you, so it will be left here. Do not hesitate to call me, anytime, if there are any problems. You young ones have a good night, I can see myself out."

With that the doctor walked out the door, leaving Sophia and Luke alone.

"Seeing them makes all the difference. I know that between you and me, and even our families, we will make sure that they stay safe. In fact, I am beginning to worry about their teenage years. Three teenage boys just like you, your mom will say you are getting what you deserve."

"I'll admit, I was a handful, and it's a good thing you're here, for know you've reformed me."

"Funny Luke, I may have reformed you, but you can play big bad wolf, but only with me."

"Which is why I think it might not be a bad idea to have boys, can you imagine what we would go through with three teenage females in the house, let alone ones that are wolven. I am going to have to employ bodyguards just to keep the boys away. Those that can make it through will just disappear."

"Lucas, you cannot make the boys just disappear."

Luke just smirked, "Why not, it's been done throughout the years in the pack."

"That's for those who prove a threat to the safety to the pack."

"Safety to the pack, safety to my daughters, safety of my piece of mind, it's all the same. I know what those boys will be thinking, they'll be lucky to stay in one piece. Boys might just be easier on us all"

"Then I hate to ruin it for you, but I just have this feeling that they are all going to be girls."

"I have a sense of that myself, but we'll see."

"Yes, we'll see, and maybe even sooner than we thought, though Sherman did give us a kind of due date when he told us the prophecy. I just want them to be okay."

"I want you all to be okay, I don't know what I would do if I lost you. It's what worried me before you flipped. I was told that you probably wouldn't flip, and I had some doubt before you started showing signs, and it scared me. My fear was part of the reason I acted like such a jerk."

"You know, sometimes you surprise me, and you are too sweet. You're more open with your feelings then even most guys I know. Don't get me wrong though, I like it. And what do you mean only part of the reason?"

"The other was that I'm a guy, were bound to have jerk moments. And Ruby, John and even your dad told me that you're too good for me. I completely understand that. But Ruby and John also gave me some advice. John basically said stop being such a jerk, but Ruby said that women like to know what a guy is thinking, and they like to know their feelings. One way to keep a woman happy is just to talk to her."

"Well your sister is a genius, and I am glad that you have taken her advice. Now, I don't know about you, but I am very tired. Not only do I eat for three more people than normal, but sometimes I feel like I have to get enough sleep for three people."

"You do need plenty of Rest."

They feel asleep, Luke's arms wrapped around Sophia, both their hands placed over her stomach.

* * *

Unbeknown to the sleeping couple several things were happening that night that would get into motion events that would influence their future, and that of the whole pack…

…Tyler was still off licking his wounds, but he was not remaining idle. He was planning. Planning how he was going to get back at John and Ruby, as well as the whole Cates family. He was supposed to be the alpha. He had used Vivian, and then made sure Vivian would encourage Ruby to marry him. Even after he had married Ruby it didn't achieve what he had hoped it would. Then Luke, the stupid pup, goes and mates a white wolf, Sophia Donner no less, whose father had always been a thorn in his side. His future was not supposed to be like this. He had gone through too much, done too much to still have his dream still slip away. He'd make them all pay for what they did to him.

…Eyes were also closely watching the alpha's mansion. The security patrol could look, but they would never see them, never smell them. Because there are just some things out there that are even stranger then people who can become wolves. It is these things that are working in the background so that Sophia Donner-Cates future could be fulfilled, and also that of the three young ones she carries.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this installment. Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind. **

Enjoy

* * *

A/N: I had intended to hold off and write a few more chapters, put I decided to just give this one to you now.

* * *

Lucas' wolf form can racing up to the edge of town limits. This must be a back dream. This just wasn't happening. Things were going nicely; Sophia and the babies were doing fine. In fact, now they should have been at home, getting ready for dinner; except they weren't. This was not supposed to happen. It had been weeks since that fiasco with Tyler. Things had been setting down; it had caused people to relax. Apparently now a little too much.

Sophia had wanted to run and see her dad as well as Sarah before coming home from school that day. She had insisted that as calm as things have been she could handle it herself. He had insisted that she take the car, he would just cut through the woods. Luke had only done this because he had planned a special surprise for her for tonight, and if he hadn't agreed to let her go and met her at home so that he could get things ready he would have been there with her. He wouldn't have had to hear her screams across their link as someone grabbed her and threw her into a van. When he had heard her screams he had howled out his anguish, as he told off running, changing as he went. He was now of the edge of town.

Funny, all his life he was taught that leaving Wolf Lake's boundaries was considered a crime against the pack, but it didn't matter to him at this moment. Pack was pack, but Sophia was his mate. He would go to the ends of the earth to get her back, and when he found her he would wage war against those who dare to take her. He realized that to wage war he would need help, so he slowed for a minute, panting heavy as he also sensed the fading link of Sophia and his mental link. He couldn't let her get to far away.

* * *

Sophia didn't know what she was going to do. She had to escape. She knew her life was in danger. But she knew that it was more than her life at stake. She would have to escape before they found out the secret she was guarding. She needed to get out and get to Luke. Though for some reason she couldn't speak to him she knew he was coming after her, looking for her, she could still feel him. It was enough to prevent her from going insane. She could feel their bond growing strained with the distance, and she missed him already. But he was coming; she just had to make sure she lived long enough for him to get to her or for her to escape.

If only she could flip, but she knew it wasn't safe. She sensed that they were just after her, that they were unaware of her condition. She was actually surprised that they hadn't seemed to notice her stomach when they took her, but then one of her blessings was that with the right baggy clothes and the weight she had gained from the hunger demands of her three pups one could almost not notice if unless they were looking. The danger was when they stopped they would see her again, and she was sure that then they would know. Sophia laid there taking deep breaths- calming her mind and body, preparing herself to do something if she had to. If she could've flipped no one could catch her in her wolven form. But she was too far along-

"NOOOO" Sophia said in anguish.

She just remembered what day it was. Because of calendar transitions the exact date of the harvest moon as referenced in that prophecy was something that Sherman could not determine. He had told them that though he had understood the prophesy to mean that the harvest moon was still weeks away- there were other ancient text that indicated a month of the harvest moon. He wasn't sure how the fact the Wolf Lake lunar cycle was so different from regular-would influence the prophesy- because the moon was always full though the Harvest Moon was normally during a certain date, the moon always being full could make a whole month into the Harvest Moon. She also realized that if it turned out to be the latter true, if it was a whole month of the Harvest Moon; then honestly she could go into labor as early as----RIGHT NOW--- and as if thinking it brought it about Sophia felt a harsh contraction grip her stomach.

"**L-U-K-E"** Sophia cried out on their mental path, unknowing if he heard her or not.

She placed her hands on her stomach. Lately Luke and she had been able to connect with the minds of the three, not really able to talk to them, but to send them love, strength and encouragement, helping them to grow so that they would be ready when they were born. Sophia reached for that pathway now and realized that indeed, they were getting ready to be born. They were all upset because they could sense that something was not right. Sophia did all she could to send them images of waiting, or hanging on. She sent them warmth and strength and her love for them; calming them so that they could hold on till she came up with a plan.

For to have to give birth now, while being held prisoner would mean death for them.

* * *

Luke was jolted to hear Sophia's cry. He had been trying to reach her but could only get vague impressions on what she was feeling, yet the one word, his name, said so much.

**"Forget the rules, all meet and follow on the road out of town, you can follow my scent, and we need to move fast. Sophia life and the very future of this pack are at stake. AND WHEN WE FIND THEM, SHOW NO MERCY!"**

He then reached for the private link he had with his mother, **"We are all going to cross county lines, I am leading the pack after my mate, I need you to get her dad and come, and make sure that Sherman can follow you."**

"**Luke-I know you are worried, but seriously, the pack- and across county lines-"**

"**Mom there is no other way. We have to move fast. Her dad can help find her faster, and we need to move fast, we don't have much time, in fact we might not have the whole night."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Mom- Sophia's gone into labor- I can get the impression that right now she's talking to them, trying to get them to hang on a little longer, but the contractions have started. I can feel her fear-and I cannot take it."**

"**Then lead the pack, get your mate back- bring my grandchildren home to the pack, and punish those who dare to do this. We're on our way."**

With that Luke took off in wolf form, several others behind him-among them John and his sister Ruby. There were also those driving cars to be able to provide rest and clothing for the wolves when needed. He was going to get his mate, and kill those who dare to threaten what was his.

* * *

Please read and review, tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for an update. My muse had deserted me, and I had to track it down and beat it submission till it started doing its job again, so I hope you enjoy.

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, so update as well please.

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

Point of views- the characters name underlined in bold. "" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind.**

Enjoy

* * *

To keep calm Sophia was replaying the past weeks in her mind. It seems like just yesterday Luke and she had seen the three for the first time. Since that time they had been checking and monitoring them closely. It had been a few weeks actually since the doctor had told her it was probably not safe for her to flip anymore. Sophia started singing to the three across their mental connection. They realized just last week that they could communicate telepathically with them. This had also led to several realizations. She would be having two girls, and one boy, and they were already developing their personalities.

The boy was the most rambunctious of them, moving all the time. They had decided to name him William Lucas, Will for short in honor of Luke's father. Then there was Marie, after her mom, so was already the quieter of the three. Finally there was Amanda, after Luke's half-sister, although Sophia teased Luke that they were naming her after the wrong sister.

Right now connect with them as she was Sophia could tell they were picking up on her distress. Not only was she upset about what was happening, but her body was beginning to feel the effects of getting further and further away from Luke already. Also through the connection through she was picking up on something that was distressing her even further. They were ready to be born, and were in fact getting anxious about it. It was as she realized that she felt her whole stomach tighten, another contraction.

"**Okay you three, you listen to your momma, everything is going to be okay, Daddy is coming after us, and momma isn't going to let anyone hurt us, but you have to be patient just a little bit longer. You have to wait just a bit, but I promise it'"**

Sophia didn't know what she was going to do. So far they had succeeded in keeping her pregnancy a secret. Even though she should have been huge, with the additional weight she had also put on during the pregnancy, Sophia was able to get away with wearing bigger, bagger clothing and dresses most of the time. She was sure there where those who were not fouled at all. Honestly, she literally had to almost kill her scent with perfume to through the scent off for those who may have been able to tell, but they had been doing that for months and no one had even hinted that they knew. She did know that those who had her now had not known she was expecting, because they had mentioned the reason they her locked in the back was because if she flipped it would be hard for her to get out.

Sophia was so concerned about what was happening that at first she had not realized that her separation anxiety from Luke had lessoned. Soon though she could feel it, as if it were a stretched out chord that was finally being reeled in, back to where it belonged.

"**Luke, can you hear me?"** Sophia said on her private link with him.

"**Soph honey, thank God. I am coming after you. I have some others with me, we are in our wolves. Are you okay, have they hurt you badly?"**

"**They haven't really hurt me yet. I am also pretty sure they do not know about the babies. They still think that they are in danger of me flipping to get away. However, I have this awful feeling if they find out they will not hesitate to kill me. I have been trying to talk to Will, Marie and Amanda, keeping them calm. They are ready Luke, Sherman was right, this whole 'the moon is always full at Wolf Lake' has thrown a kink in that prophecy of his."**

"**We just have to stall them to we can get to you. We are following you, though I can't see you yet, I feel we are getting closer."**

"**I know you are; I am in some kind of cargo van I believe. They don't have my hands and feet tied. Normally I would have tried to muscle my way out the back door, hitting the road running, but…Luke I am pretty sure I'm in actually labor now. My water hasn't broken yet, but I don't know how much time I actually have left. Eventually they will get tired of waiting. I sang them to just about sleep, but I don't know how much longer even that will last. They will probably wake up full force when the next contraction hits."**

"**Just a little bit longer, I promise we will find you soon."**

"**I believe you. I love you Luke."**

"**I love you Sophie, more than I can ever be able to tell you."**

"**Having you to talk to is helping keep me calmer; the distance and lack of connection was actually affecting me physically as well."**

"**Keep talking to me then babe, and I can keep talking to you. Did you get a look at who it was?"**

"**No, and I didn't recognize their scent either, though they are both wolves."**

"**I can feel we are getting even closer, hopefully not much longer now. Your dad and the doctor are also with us. So are John and Ruby. Sean, Sarah and the group are her as well. Funny thing, when I called Sean, you'll never guess who he was with at the time?"**

"**Sarah, I know, I've seen it coming."**

"**You seen it coming; what you know have a radar for that sort of thing." **Luke said jokingly, and Sophie knew he was trying to take her mind off what was happening completely.

"**Not radar, but I did play matchmaker."** Sophia teased back, and hear Luke laugh over their link

"**So you didn't see it coming as much as you made it happen. I see."**

"**I can make all kinds of things happen, didn't you know, I'm the white wolf."**

Sophia was startled to find that the van was slowing down to turn, and then it completely stopped.

"**LUKE- we've stopped, I don't know why. I can hear them coming to open the door…"**

"**I'll be there soon love, just hold on."**

Sophia could hear a door open and slam shut somewhere outside. Then the back door of the van opened. The sun was shining directly behind whoever was standing at the door, but as Sophia drew in a deep breath she knew.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Cates. I am glad that you could join us. I told that pup he never knew when someone would come and claim his mate as his own. I figure one white wolf is just as good as another."

Sophia was in such shock it took her to a moment to become fully away of several things.

First, she was now out of the van. A very pissed looking Tyler Creed, who had several other people with him, now held her arm in a bruising grip.

The second was that the babies were up again. Apparently, since they had sensed the movement of the van had stopped they had decided it was time. The strongest contraction yet gripped Sophia, causing her to behind at the waist clutching her stomach.

"What the -" Tyler started off; but as he said he looked at the ground.

Sophia looked at the ground too and she realized there was growing puddle under her. Her water had just broken.

"**Luke, hurry."**

With that said Sophia did something that was supposed to be impossible. She shifted just her nails as she raked them down a started Tyler's face. He released her hold on her arm and she took off for the woods. She didn't know where she was going, but she had to buy sometime for Luke to find her.

* * *

A/N: Promise it will not be that long to post next time, already have it in the works to answer some of the questions readers had asked. Hope you still ready, and please review.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry it has taken forever for an update. My computer had crashed-twice. Had to restart, but I like where it's going now. I know this is small, but I am working on more. Just wanted to get a little up.

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, I am hoping to read some updated ones real soon!

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

"" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind.**

Enjoy

* * *

Tyler was touching his check which was dripping blood. It seems like the Cates had been keeping a very big secret. He took a deep breath. Yep. A huge secret; Sophia Donner Cates was going to have pups. Just more people to get in his way.

"Don't just stand there, go after her. She's pregnant, and if I am not mistaking, she is in labor. Find her and take care of it. Try to bring her back alive, but don't let her get away."

The two skin walkers who had been in the van shifted and took off after Sophia.

Tyler reached into grab a napkin as he dabbed his already healing check. Suddenly, he felt this huge power source coming his way, and as he turned he was rushed by a large gray wolf, and knocked to the floor. It was all Tyler could do to avoid having his throat ripped out. Before he could even shift though the gray wolf became Luke Cates, and the rest of his party had caught up with him.

"Where is she? What have you done with her?" Luke asked and it was hitting Tyler's head against the pavement. The fact that he was a skin walker meant that it wasn't killing him, but if Luke kept it up Tyler's skull may end up remodeled. He was also starting to bleed out of his nose.

"Well, did you lose that mate of yours pup. I told you to watch your back, and your mate; it's not my fault you lost her." Tyler said in huffs, as he was having a hard time breathing.

Luke continued to slam Tyler against the pavement, "Just answer me!" Luke yelled, both out loud and across the mental link of the pack.

"Luke, maybe you should just hold him down, and stop slamming him into the ground, sounds like he's having a tough time just talking." Sean suggested.

"I want answers Tyler." Luke said, as he stopped slamming Tyler into the pavement.

"What's got you so uptight pup-could it be the fact that you've been keeping secret that you're going to be a father real soon. In fact, it could be happening right now. When Mrs. Cates ran off I believe her water had just broke, as they say."

Luke jumped up from Tyler, and started looking around.

"Not that you'll have to worry, I have some friends taking care of things." Tyler tried smirking, through the blood running down his face.

Luke lunged for Tyler and grabbed him by the throat. His nails were sharp, cutting into Tyler's neck so that blood started running down his neck now.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Luke growled

"She took off to the woods, not that it will help you. Doubt you'll make it in-" Tyler stopped as Luke pushed him to the ground.

Luke shifted again, **"Don 't think this is over Tyler. I am sure John here wouldn't mind taking care of things now, since I have better things to do." **And with that, Luke took off into the woods, half the pack going with him, including Matt Donner, Vivian, Sarah and Sean, along with the doctor.

John walked up to Tyler, for the whole pack had shifted when Luke had.

"It would be my pleasure to take care of Tyler. This time it ends." John said, as he shifted back into his wolf.

Tyler, knowing that this was a fight to the death started shifting as well, losing time as he had to rid himself of clothing, unlike John. As soon as Tyler was done shifting, John was on him.

"Well, I believe Sophia will be fine, but this is a fight I want to see, my money is on John." Sherman said, looking around at those who had stayed with John, including Ruby of course. "Should have brought popcorn, because this is bound to be a good show-" Sherman was saying, then watched as suddenly John lunged for Tyler's throat.

Tyler was bleeding, for John had managed to tear into both Tyler's hind legs and his right shoulder. Tyler however was not successfully in doing any damage to John.

"**You should not have done the things you done, tormented Ruby and I like you did, and you should not have gone after Sophia." **John said as he had Tyler's throat in his mouth.

"**WAIT!" **Ruby called out. She had shifted into her white wolf. **"Tyler Creed, you are guilty of betraying your pack, and attempting to kill and injury an alpha; who was also a pregnant white wolf. You're punishment is death. Now John."**

And without any hesitation, John sunk his teeth further into Tyler's throat, and ripped it out, spitting it out of his mouth as soon as he was done.

Tyler's body shifted from that of wolf to human as death claimed him.

"**Let's go and catch up with the rest, Sophia may need my help."** Ruby said, as she and John lead took off in the woods, the others shifting and following.

"Good riddance." Sherman said, as he stepped over Tyler's body, following the others into the woods.

* * *

AN: What's happening with Sophia? I am working on it now. Once again, please read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry it has taken forever for an update. My computer had crashed-twice. Had to restart, but I like where it's going now. I know this is small, but I am working on more. Just wanted to get a little up.

Sci-Fi, not I own Wolf Lake and all entitled with it.

For those who have write Wolf Lake Fan Fiction, you are the ones that inspire me, I am hoping to read some updated ones real soon!

For now I will keep the rating at M -for teen and up. This is my imagination, running away with me, so sorry for any breaks from the series.

Good or bad, Please Review. Thanks.

"" marks- regular speech,

"" **in bold are telepathic/ mind to mind.**

Enjoy

* * *

Sophia didn't know how much further she could go. With her water broke and the contractions racking her body she knew that she didn't have that much longer till the babies no longer going to listen to her asking them to wait. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath, holding her stomach. She could smell the wolves from the van coming after her. She didn't know if Tyler was with them, but she knew that she did not have time to wait. One hand still on her stomach, she used the other to push herself away from the tree and continue on further into the woods. She didn't know what she would do it the other two wolves caught up with her, for she would be no match for them, even if she was able to flip. She could just pray that Luke and the rest caught up with her soon.

"**Luke, it was Tyler. He was in on it, and now the two wolves from the van are behind me; and I don't know how far ahead of them I actually am. My water had broken, and I don't even know how much further I can go. I am getting scared Luke."**

"**Sophia, don't worry. We are right behind you. I left Tyler with John, so I am sure that Tyler will never be a problem again. We are almost right behind the wolves chasing you, so you don't have to worry about them. They will not reach you before we take care of them."**

While Sophia was still running to get away, Luke and the pack were upon the two wolves chasing Sophia. They were wolven, but definitely not from the Wolf Lake Pack, so the question was where did they come from?

"**Sean, Randy, take them down."** Luke commanded over the pack link, assured that the other wolven would not hear.

When Sean and Randy had them pinned Luke was surprisingly able to find their pathway, even though it was an unfamiliar one.

"**Why were you working with Tyler? Answer me." **Luke demanded, though the pathway remained quiet.

"**Flip, Now; and give us some answers." **Luke demanded, as the two wolves seemed to flip against their will at his word; Sean and Randy stepping back but staying on guard.

"Look, you wolf lake guys are on our land. Just because your some big alpha hotshot doesn't mean you can just demand things of us. Tyler is back now, you banished him, and we took him in. He was willing to bring something we needed; females, said he could even get us a white wolf, since Wolf Lake was hoarding two of them. She is in our woods now; she belongs to whoever catches her first."

Luke lunged for the wolf, Sean and Randy having to flip quickly to struggle to hold him back. As they got a good look at Luke's face though they almost let him go. For not only was Luke's eyes glowing to show that his wolf close to the surface, but clawed hands reached around Sean and Randy, and the growl coming from him was actually coming from more of a snout then a mouth, in which Luke had partially changed in his face, his mouth a snout full of teeth.

Vivian flipped as well, "We may be on your land, but the white wolf in these woods is not only from a mated pair, but is almost full term in her pregnancy. All packs respect the white wolf, and her young are to be treated as sacred till their first flip. If your pack is any different, and it will seek to harm her or her pups I may just tell the two struggling with her mate to go ahead and let him go. Or would your alpha like a war between the packs"

"Look, we only just found out she was pregnant. Tyler never said anything about mated when we took her, let alone a mated pair. When he promised us a white, we jumped. Our pack has been suffering; we need what a white would mean. We are more than familiar with war, as it happens ever so many years. We haven't had an alpha last longer than 2 years since the civil war in the pack started like three decades ago almost. We told him that if he could bring us a white, he could be alpha."

"Ridiculous is what that is. Did he tell you that he had already been set to be mated to a white, our other white wolf in fact, but instead, was deemed an unfit mate to a white, one of the reasons he was banished."

"**Tyler won't be able to cause anyone anymore trouble, John took care of that." **Ruby said across the pack link. The group turned ad Ruby, John and the rest caught up with them.

"That's not possible." Said one wolven, as he caught sight of John.

"What is not possible, we knew they had two whites-" started to reply the other, till he also looked in time to see John shift from his large black wolf to his human skin. After looking at John he fainted dead away.

"You're a Black." The one still conscious said; a look of disbelief on his face.

At this Sherman, who had not been that far behind Ruby and John started laughing.

"This is great, I had planned for John to be able to make his way here eventually, but I guess there is no time like the present. Did I ever tell you that your real family's last name was Black? Simply I know, but it was chosen to be that because of the history the family had of having that color pelt. Guess you could say that your home now John."

* * *

Thank for the feed back, don't worry, just because Tyler's dead doesn't mean the coast is clear. Once again, please read and review! Thanks!


End file.
